


Dirty Laundry

by Solvdrage



Category: RWBY
Genre: Darkos, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Knightshade, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, arkos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solvdrage/pseuds/Solvdrage
Summary: Pyrrha and Blake discover a certain connection over a little black novel in one of Beacon's laundry rooms. What if they weren't the only ones to have a connection through the Ninjas of Love series?





	1. Chapter 1

Beacon was an Academy for the training of Huntsmen and Huntresses. The school was in all likelihood, the finest educational institution on Remnant. Students of all walks of life, were trained in the finer points of becoming humanity's great protectors and shining beacon of hope. Which, when one thought about it, was probably why Beacon was...well... _Beacon._ One of the key lessons was that a Huntsman or Huntress must have contingencies for any number of possible situations. They must be cool, calm, and collected in the face of horrors that would cause lesser humans and Faunus to break down.

Unfortunately, the horrors Beacon prepared its young people to face did not include utter and complete social mortification and the utter destruction of any non-embarrassment-related emotions.

The two prospective Huntresses had in no way even _considered_ a contingency for this apocalyptic well of embarrassment.

_'This place was supposed to be secret!'_ Both young women thought in terror at the same time.

Pyrrha Nikos and Blake Belladona had only one modicum of solace in this whole ordeal. That single shining ray of hope was that Yang Xiao Long was far, far away in Team RWBY's dorm. The two beautiful young women would not have their situation buried under a veritable tidal wave of teasing, puns, probable blackmail, and Yang gleefully informing Ruby Rose and Nora Valkyrie of what she had uncovered.

Pyrrha and Blake were hiding in the school's industrial-scale laundry room tightly clutching a copy of Ninjas of Love to their chest desperately wishing their Semblances allowed them to simply sink through the ground to Remnant's core.

"I'm sorry!" "I should go!" Both women said hurriedly at the same time. They sighed in defeat. It took a while before either spoke again. It wasn't really in their personalities to really take the lead, socially.

"I-I wasn't aware anyone else was...a _fan_..." Blake stammered out.

Pyrrha nodded. "It...it is my favorite series."

Blake smiled weakly. "Getting ready for the next volume?"

"Yes," Pyrrha answered. Her posture and voice were more relaxed in the presence of a kindred spirit. "I-I was quite excited for the next volume when I read the announcement on the forums."

Blake also relaxed in the presence of a fellow fan. It also helped that Pyrrha was aware of her Faunus nature. Blake had been surprised by Pyrrha's instantaneous support and acceptance. Only Jaune's reaction had been more surprising. _"You're still Blake. The number of ears you have isn't why we became friends."_

"Who are you on the forums?" Blake asked before listening out for someone stumbling into this 'slightly less embarrassing than it was a second ago' situation.

"Nossis...one of Remnant's most famous ancient female poets," Pyrrha confessed.

"You are on my friends list," Blake matched the confession. "I'm Bunko431."

"I would have never suspected! This is just grand! Sometimes, I think we are the only ones who were willing to acknowledge the hints that Kiro and Bunko were actually going to be the official couple before the third book!"

Blake smiled. "You would think people would have gotten the hints. Yes, Kiro had a crush on Sakiko. Yes, they were in the same strike team. That didn't change the fact that every time Kiro anad Bunko met they had clearly romantic encounters and grew closer _every time."_

"Those two sharing their first time in the temple wasn't exactly subtle," Pyrrha added with a pleased chuckle.

"And yet people still tried to throw it out as 'just an Aura transfer' despite it was the only really romantic scene Kiro had for the first two books. When he and Sakiko actually do a Tantric Aura Transfer, it's a 'hit and quit it'."

"Bunko," Pyrrha teased her online-now-offiline friend. "I'm on your side, remember?"

Yeah..." Blake caught the jibe and raised an eyebrow. "You know, I should have picked up on the connection when we put Cardin in his place that day in Oobleck's class."

"I guess we should have," Pyrrha admitted. "We should get back to our rooms. This has been a pleasant end to an evening that started off...mortifying...The shock...isn't conducive to truly _enjoying_ our favorite book."

Blake's back locked up as her blush suddenly matched Pyrrha's newly acquired skin-tone. The double meaning was the second most obvious non-secret in all of Beacon...right behind Pyrrha's crush on Jaune. An image of what Blake had been planning on doing was suddenly being compared to an image of what _Pyrrha_ had no doubt been planning on doing. Somehow, that particular image made Blake's denied anticipation even more tortuous.

"Tonight is going to be brutal..." Blake whined.

"We...we will simply have to make do..." Pyrrha put up an admirable front.

A _ding_ from their Scrolls drew their attention. It was an alert from the forums. An alert this late was quite odd. That meant it was a blog post and not simply a forum post.

_Attention Oniwabans! I'm pleased to announce a contest for my most dedicated fans! As you know, we are less than two weeks away from the public release of Book Five, The Shogun's Garden!_ _(Yes, I named the book after all of my favorite collection of anonymous human and Faunus fiction enthusiasts on the Internet!) I know many of you, especially our leading Yellow Bookers Bunko431 and Nossis, have a love/hate opinion on the cliffhanger at the end of Ninja in Matrimony?. To alleviate the raging fire of desire many of you are feeling, Oniwaban are actually getting something for their subscriptions other than a fancy email address and a t-shirt every once and a while! Who knew I actually cared so much? Anyway, Oniwabans are eligible for a contest to win the first two printed copies of The Shogun's Garden! And these aren't just your standard hardback copies. No, these are bound in rich Mistralian leather! I will be posting in the subscriber forum ever other day to drop hints of where in Vale I'll be next week! Good luck._

_PS: Bunko431 and Nossis, please don't win this contest just so you can beat me up for the cliffhanger._

"The author mentioned us!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"He _never_ mentions specific posters," Blake wondered. "Really wish he could have chosen a better word choice when he was talking about the 'raging fire of desire'. There's no way he could have known about _this_ , but the timing is just unfair."

The awkwardness came back, for both of them, thanks to the unintentional word usage putting the night's _interruption_ in the forefront of both women's minds. The Invincible Girl wasn't feeling invincible so much as frustrated. Pyrrha looked away as she noticed Blake rubbing her thighs together. She wasn't looking away entirely out of embarrassment. The frustration that wracked her earlier was tinged by curiosity over how deep Blake's arousal went.

_'Things will only get worse if Jaune has really abandoned his onesie..."_ Pyrrha complained.

"I agree. There's no way we are losing this contest." Pyrrha's declaration was so full of conviction that Blake wouldn't have argued if they were still offline acquaintances instead of online battle-sisters. There was also the fact that the mysterious author who had taken over the 'heavy lifting' for Patty Berdioler after the original Ninjas of Love had been published mentioned Blake's online persona.

She was actually quite eager to meet the series's co-author in public. In their guises as Bunko431 and Nossis, had exchanged messages sharing their belief 'Stejar Alblastru' was a lot younger than people suspected.

"Let's head back," Blake said. "What excuse are you using?"

Pyrrha chuckled. "Extra training. You?"

"Training, right," Blake smirked. "I went to read alone. I always blame Yang's snoring."

The Champion of Mistral breathed a sigh of relief. "We don't have much to worry about it seems."

"Let's hope so," the Faunus responded. The two went their separate ways, and were glad that their semblances didn't send them to the planet's core. Pyrrha actually jogged all the way back to her room. The Redheaded Hoplite was grateful for the presence of mind to bring a gym bag with her. It allowed her to squirrel the wonderful book away. As she slipped into the room, a cascade of different flavors of frustration flowed over her. The evening's previous frustration had previous faded to a vague heat in her core. Unfortunately, her desire flared violently.

_'Sometimes I think you know_ exactly _what you are doing, Jaune,'_ Pyrrha chewed at her bottom lip. Jaune, the shirtless object of her quite obvious affections, had just finished doing something at his desk. He was currently in the process of stretching and putting the wiry muscles he had been developing on full display. Pyrrha fought the urge to slip into the bathroom to relieve the writhing serpent of lust residing in her being.

"Evening, Pyrrha!" Jaune straddled the verbal line between eagerly shouting and whispering perfectly. He waved his Scroll happily.

"I...was not expecting you up so late," Pyrrha responded; caught between being touched, nervous, and wanting to march across the room and kiss him.

Jaune smiled. "No one likes to come home with no one to greet them. I've got a snack, if you'd like it before bed."

Pyrrha had expected Jaune's response to help sort out her emotions. Instead, they were intensified. The simple friendly offer would have been expected...routine...for anyone else. It was novel for Pyrrha and only made her adore Jaune more. She was growing nervous because her third urge was growing.

"That sounds wonderful," Pyrrha finally trusted herself to speak. They shared a quick snack of blueberries and almonds. "How did know about this type of snack?"

"Forums," Jaune casually admitted. "I'm a mod on a few sites and one of my admins told me about a great health food forum. They recommended blueberries and almonds as a 'superfood'."

"You're a mod on a couple of forums? Which ones?" Pyrrha asked. She managed to keep her expression neutral as Jaune hastily swiped one of the forum tabs away on his scroll. "Mostly, uh, X-ray and Vav, my local sports talk radio station from home...manly stuff like that."

"Very manly," Pyrrha agreed with a sly smile. _'Please catch the hint! Please!'_

The Invincible girl tried not to squeal happily as Jaune blushed. "I, uh, hope you liked the snack."

"The gesture was very kind and," Pyrrha's attempt to press the advantage from her small victory was cut off when Jaune popped a blueberry into her mouth. Her mind shut down at the spontaneous gesture.

"I'll have to keep it waiting on you. I need to hit the head. Good night...Pyrrha," Jaune said with a lopsided grin.

Pyrrha trembled as she watched Jaune slip into the bathroom. She slipped her tiara off and tried to control her rampaging heartbeat. A ping on her Scroll, provided a moment of focus.

_I know I said tomorrow would be the first clue, but I'm just nice like this. Here's the hint, "Kiro knew Bunko had entrusted him with sacred secrets. The realization that quiet, noble, patient Bunko trusted him so completely felt as natural as the tides. It was difficult to think of smiling, but one came unbidden. Bunko believed in him...and his quest to recover the Temple Bell." So...where are we?_

Pyrrha gasped and quietly slipped over to her bed. She pushed her bag underneath to cover her search for Ninja in Love. "Page three-hundred and twenty."

Music quickly filled the room and Pyrrha squawked in surprise as she tried answered the call. "B-Blake...why did you voice call?"

"Hit the wrong button," Blake admitted sheepishly. "Three hundred and twenty?"

"Yes," Pyrrha whispered. "I'll send a text message."

Blake quickly acknowledged Pyrrha and hung up. "Everything alright, Pyrrha?" Jaune whispered.

The Sanctum Valedictorian nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of her partner's voice. "Y-Yes."

"Sorry," Jaune whispered quickly. "It's just whenever a call comes this late, problems are usually close behind."

"There is nothing to worry about. Blake...um... _butt dialed_ me." Pyrrha hoped Jaune bought the excuse. She looked away before noticing that Jaune may have pictured pictured Blake in her pajamas accidentally sitting on her Scroll and eeping.

_'I don't know whether to love my luck or curse it,'_ Jaune smiled ruefully at his thought.

"I'm trying to work out how that is physically possible with a Scroll though," Jaune laughed. Pyrrha returned the smile. "Good night, Pyrrha."

Jaune flopped into his bed. He quickly rolled over. Confident that he was at least faking sleep, Pyrrha pulled out her scroll.

_'Blake-I think there is more to it than just the page number. Why choose that passage? The Temple Bell is a pretty big deal.'_

Almost instantly the text was returned. _'Agreed. I wonder if the second clue will add more details. We'll talk tomorrow. If you aren't still as frustrated as your 'yes' made you sound.'_

Pyrrha blushed and sighed into her pillow. This was going to be another awkward bit. _'Jaune has the worst best timing ever. I come in, he's waiting up so I won't feel alone after 'training'. No shirt. I'm SURE it was on purpose! All those stretches and just being so sweet definitely weren't on accident.'_

_'Shirtless?'_ The text response was almost instant.

_'Don't even get me started on how he hand fed me a blueberry...'_

Blake's "Sucks to be you!" response was a bit of friendly teasing, but Pyrrha couldn't disagree. Jaune had gotten the champion hot and bothered a few times, but never like this! She huffed and hoped sleep would come quickly. Pyrrha selfishly hoped that Blake was having just as much difficulty falling a sleep. Misery, after all, loved company.

* * *

Dreams were rarely this vivid for Blake. Vivid, unfortunately, was not providing the relief from the burning craving she had been denied earlier in the evening.

_'Still, this is not an unpleasant setting,'_ Blake thought, surprised by the clarity in the dream. She was reclining on a comfortable lounge sofa in a Pagoda over looking the Rock Garden that often filled her aspirational dreams. This...felt different than most of those dreams. She took paid slightly more attention to not just her surroundings, but herself...

...and oh Oum she was naked.

Blake instantly knew which direction this dream was taking. The direction wasn't an issue. Truthfully, Blake was looking forward to seeing what the fire within her core was cooking up. It would just be very awkward if her dream became...intense. The last thing the alluring Faunus wanted was to hear Yang teasing her without end.

"Blake," a voice called out.

Her uncovered Faunus ears swiveled towards the source. A delicate eyebrow rose as the owner of the voice enter her coveted sanctuary. Normally, her dreams of this nature involved Kiro from the Ninja of Love series. Tonight, Jaune Arc strode forward carrying a tray of expertly prepared sushi, sashimi, and other delicacies.

"Well, this is promising start," Blake smirked. She could practically feel the lust radiating off the dream Jaune as if it was heat. Her dream had taken the surprisingly subtle looks Jaune had given _all_ of the girls and turned the intensity up to eleven. _'Maybe I'll drop a few hints to Pyrrha. Though, after tonight...'_

Speaking of tonight...Blake motioned for Jaune to approach. "Put the tray down and feed me."

Jaune nodded. He approached dutifully and put the tray down. Blake wasn't sure if the physical Jaune could use chopsticks. The Jaune conjured by Blake's imagination was quite skilled. She didn't have to ask for her favorite. Jaune simply collected collected the nearest piece of tuna shshimi. Blake was pleased by the precision and care shown by dream-Jaune. Though, she admitted, the real world Jaune outside of his previous obnoxious pursuit of Weiss was incredibly considerate.

Blake hummed appreciatively as she felt the artfully prepared tuna practically melt. She indulged in the pampering aspect of the fantasy for a few more bites. But this was a _fantasy_ and she was tired of the current build up. Jaune prepared to feed her a glorious looking tuna roll, but now was not the time. Her right arm caught the arm carrying the chopsticks. Her left arm gripped the collar of Jaune's simple shirt ferociously. Blake pulled Jaune into a kiss of unbridled passion and furious, unrestrained _need_. It was not forceful or aggressive like the times Adam had kissed her. This was not one partner attempting to force dominance...or ownership. Blake was embracing everything she had longed for, but never gotten from Adam in this moment.

_'To hell with Adam,'_ Blake mentally growled, shocking herself at the vehemence raised against her former partner.

Jaune's gentle caress ran alongside her sensitive Faunus ears, through her hair, and finally across her jawline. The passing of his fingers elicited a series of pleased moans Blake wasn't aware she could make. Breaking the kiss, the gorgeous young woman found it hard to smirk with her ragged, arousal-fueled breaths interfering _sublimely_.

"You," Blake forced out as desire filled her veins with molten steel. "Are overdressed..."

Jaune quickly obliged. The immediate obedience filled Blake with confidence and even deeper desire. She could definitely get used to _this_. Blake's partner for the evening crossed the distance and stood erect at Blake's side.

She reached out and took hold of what was _hers_. "Now, are you going to do exactly what I ask?" Blake licked her lips in anticipation. Each word was punctuated with a teasing stroke. Jaune nodded and the Faunus rubbed her thighs together. She was desperate to relieve the building pressure in her core. Her earlier concerns about a powerfully intense dream had been very well founded. Frankly, the only fuck Blake was going to give at the moment was to the very desirable Dream Jaune in front of her.

"Get down here," Blake ordered and released Jaune. The boy grumbled as the relief from his own arousal was nowhere near satisfied as Blake brought her attentions to a stop. Still, Jaune obeyed. He slid onto the couch and on top Blake. Their lips met again. This kiss straddled the edge between forceful and gentle. _'Decisive might be a better word,'_ Blake thought; the dream allowing her the ability to think straight despite the wonderful sensations of Jaune's hand grasping at her thigh.

The Faunus gasped as Jaune's mouth wandered across her jaw and down her neck. A bubbly laugh escaped her lips as her incubus' hand passed over a ticklish spot. The laugh became a startled gasp as Jaune's sensual reconnaissance reached her breasts. Waves of pleasure washed over and through her chest. The previous intensity of the moment had set her heart racing. Now, Blake feared the beating of her heart would transcend the dream into the waking world.

Fortunately for Blake, the moment of mortification was replaced by another shock. Jaune's _sword_ had brushed up against her _sheath_. Feeling that her lover needed a reward for his skilled attentions, she reached down and resumed her earlier massaging. The is continued for a while and Blake was quite pleased with how things were going. So was Jaune, if the muted _growl_ that rumbled forth was anything to go by.

"H-Hold up," Jaune managed to force out. Blake pouted that he had ceased kneading and suckling her breasts. The blonde dork had been very skilled.

"What?" Blake asked harsher than intended. The sudden stop robbed her of the glorious sensations.

The most _Jaune-like_ expression of the night appeared on the mans' face. "I can't go lower if you're giving me a hand job. Not that I mind..."

Blake's ears locked into an upright position. She definitely wasn't going to say no to that. "Right, right."

She hadn't spoken to Jaune much outside of this fantasy, but he had evidently made an impact if she could replicate him to this degree. Jaune's playful nature bled through into the dream. He sat up for a moment, stretched, and provided Blake a very nice view of his toned, taut form. Jaune continued to tease Blake as he ground his erection against the moist exit to her womanhood. Blake couldn't even gasp as her body was wracked by an paroxysm of the rawest pleasure she had ever experienced. Satisfied with his little joke, Jaune repositioned himself over Blake. The knight chuckled as he started tracing Blake's tone stomach with kisses. Blake enjoyed the unyielding attention, even as she swatted the back of his head with a laugh. Joker had traced the edges of Blake's bellybutton with his tongue. He continued his relentless advance. The beauty was on the verge of losing control to the beast of pure lust pacing madly within every inch of her body. Her blood boiled in want and need for Jaune. A pressure on her thigh sent the anticipation welling within Blake into overdrive. Frankly, she wasn't sure how she could handle what was coming.

The sensation was far more intense than even her most earnest hopes. Jaune's tongue traced itself the faultline of Blake's pussy. It took every ounce of willpower she possessed for a simple "S-So...so...good," to escape, hoarse and parched from her lips. Blake felt as if she had been wandering through the deserts of of Vacuo and Jaune's oral explorations were the glorious, refreshing drop of water she had received in months.

The hoarse whisper became cry of primal lust as Jaune's fingers slid into the delicate folds and his tongue engulfed her clit. If her mind, even in this dream state, could have accessed her dry wit Blake would have wryly noted a fundamental fact. Jaune had trouble shutting up. Given his propensity for talking, Blake should have realized his tongue could be put to an even better use.

But her rational mind wasn't accessible at the moment.

There was only animalistic need. Blake found her hips bucking in rhythm with Jaune's probing fingers. Moans and whimpers of utter bliss filled the pagoda. Blake's right hand gripped the backrest's frame. Her left pulled tightly on Jaune's hair. She could feel her entire body begin to violently convulse.

"Gods!" Blake cried. "Gods!" She cried again. Her pleasure addled brain attempted to cry out a third time, but she only screamed out a haggard _"JAUNE!"_ in its place. Her senses were overwhelmed. She could only feel the passing of the pressure of her overwhelming pleasure. A thousand stars exploded into supernovae behind her eyes.

The first image that greeted Blake upon sight's return was a very pleased Jaune licking Blake's nectar from his lips. That cocky smile that adorned his face when he accomplished something meaningful was on full display. It got under Weiss's skin endlessly, but Blake found it endearing...and a reminder of the intensity of her climax. She reached out and motioned for Jaune with her arms. They trembled with both need and the aftermath of her coming.

"I have an idea," Jaune whispered. "Switch with me."

Blake nodded as she complied, but a part of her was roaring. _'Why are you delaying? We need him inside!'_ She straddled over him, panting heavily. Jaune sat up for a moment and kissed her neck passionately. Blake could only mewl contentedly. She reached down and spread her folds to facilitate Jaune's entry. Blake's face contorted into a mask of utter intoxication as she took all of Jaune within her. He likely wasn't the largest man on the planet, perhaps even in Beacon, but he filled her completely and perfectly. The Faunus started to roll her hips as Jaune began to thrust.

"Nnn," Blake breathed out. Waves of a feeling that transcended pleasure rolled up from her core. Once again, her blood boiled with lust and need. As she rode Jaune, she kneaded at her breast with her only free hand. Jaune had his fingers entwined with her occupied hand. Each thrust went deeper, glorious friction caressing every inch of her vault. "More! More!"

She vaguely knew she was begging. Blake didn't give a damn. She _needed_ this. All of it.

Jaune's hands fell to her hips. His grip tightened and the frequency of his thrusts grew and grew. Blake was screaming wordless cries of extolation and ecstasy. Blake's back arced as she came in tandem with Jaune. The heat of his seed filled her in totality.

"J-Jaune," Blake whimpered. He had overwhelmed her completely.

The sensation of silk cut off Jaune's response. Delicate fingers traced the curves of Blake's breasts.

"Mmmm..." Blake hummed as a thrill pain and a hearty drought of pleasure formed an inciting solution as the new arrival pinched her nipple. Blake's left hand found its way into a luxuriant mane of the fieriest red. Rotating her head slightly towards the strands of fire in the corner of her eyes, Blake smiled at the statuesque and fully revealed form of Pyrrha Nikos. "What took you so long?"

As their lips met, the dream ended in a flash of white. Blake bit her index finger to keep from crying out in shock. Faunus had near perfect night-vision. Blake was never so grateful for her genetic heritage in her entire life. She could clearly see that the rest of Team RWBY was sound asleep. Her body was slick with sweat and the aftermath of the most intense dream of her life.

Blake crashed back into her pillow. Her mind filled with two thoughts; _'What was that dream?'_ and _'When can I have another one...'_

* * *

Pyrrha slinked through the hallways towards her sanctuary. There was an odd energy in the air and distant features were muddied until she reached them. Colors weren't as vivid as normal. The conditions were, in a word, dreamlike. The Mistralian Champion could ponder that later. The universe seemed to be conspiring against her and she needed _release_. A light slipped through the gap between the door and the frame. Pyrrha smiled, hoping it would be Blake.

"Blake?" Pyrrha whispered as she covertly entered the room.

"Nossis," The gorgeous Faunus teasingly replied. Pyrrha was shocked by her internal descriptor, but she couldn't deny that. The other night when Pyrrha and Blake had discovered each others secret, Pyrrha had felt a charge between them. The electricity Pyrrha had experienced wasn't as intense as the charge Jaune sent down her spine, but Blake had certainly made an impression.

She was making another one.

Blake was sitting on a washer, one leg dangling off the front with another propped up on the edge. The silk pajamas had slipped off her left shoulder. Pyrrha fought the urge to gulp. She had left JNPR's dorm to get some space from the blessed torture of half-naked Jaune. Her flight from one den of temptation had led her into another temptation, one that confused her greatly. She couldn't deny her attraction to the sensuality Blake practically sweated. It was just...staggering.

Gathering her wits, she took up a roost on the dryer next to Blake. The pair read in companionable silence. Pyrrha squirmed a bit as she debated whether to pursue the full experience. A quick glance to her left exposed that Blake was wrestling with the same question.

"I..." Pyrrha started.

Blake turned towards Pyrrha. "Curious?"

Pyrrha flushed. "Well..."

The Faunus undid her bow and tossed it aside, revealing the visual reminder of Blake's heritage; a set of cat ears. _'They are so cute,'_ Pyrrha thought, but was interrupted by an wry smile from Blake. "I can't hear anyone...and this place is our secret anyway. W-What's one more?"

Pyrrha felt a heat in her cheeks. She was sure that if she could see her face, it would be giving her hair's hue a run for its money. Still, the thought of having an audience was exciting. Pushing past her trepidation, Pyrrha slid her hands into her loose-fitting but infinitely comfortable shorts. Her questing fingers quickly reached her favorite spots within her. Pyrrha sighed as much from the welcomed stimuli as her relief at simply having a chance to release the lust that had been dammed up far too long.

Out of the corner of the Invincible Girl's eye, she saw Blake begin to mirror Pyrrha's actions. The sounds leaking from the silk-clad beauty next to her were pure sensuality to the champion's ears.

"B-Blake?" Pyrrha gasped as Blake's hand began to massage Pyrrha's inner thigh.

"This place is our secret," the Faunus' voice was a gentle breeze that sent a shiver across every centimeter of Pyrrha's body. _"This_ could be another one."

The redhead's heart was ramming up against her ribcage in a furious attempt to escape from her chest. Pyrrha Nikos _knew_ that she was steadily falling in love with her partner, Jaune. She _knew_ she considered Jaune almost unfairly attractive. Pyrrha also _knew,_ that right now, it was impossible to deny she lusted after Blake Belladonna.

"I-If you are sure," Pyrrha stammered, but there was an undeniable begging undertone.

"I am, but only if you return the favor..." 'Bunko431' whispered into Pyrrha's ear. The other girl's breath tickled her earlobe. The sensation caused Pyrrha's resistance to evaporate. Her legs relaxed, especially her left which had become entangled in Blake's right leg.

The girls' hands wandered. Each exploration was tentative, almost hesitant. Each near miss or probing touch lingered on the skin like embers. Pyrrha gasped as Blake slid her ring and middle fingers into the champion's moist folds. The Hoplite struggled to return the favor by caressing at the fabric shielding Blake's pussy from the world. There was a flash of amusement at the word choice, but it was washed away by pleasure. Blake _purred_ appreciatively at Pyrrha's attempts. The B of RWBY was clearly overwhelming Pyrrha.

"I-I...I..." Pyrrha panted.

Blake built up her tempo. "I wonder...who are you thinking of right now?"

"J..." Pyrrha collapsed against the dryer's control panel and the wall. The rhythm slowed, sending shock-waves through Pyrrha's core. "I-I think of Jaune..."

The word was barely a whisper and Blake's quiet voice pleaded for Pyrrha to repeat her confession. "Jaune..."

She looked up at Blake to gauge her friend's reaction. The admission shouldn't have caused such an intense look of shock. Pyrrha's admiration and attraction towards Jaune was fairly obvious. A clatter of polymer on tile drew Pyrrha's attention.

" **Jaune?"** Pyrrha shouted.

"Um...hi...Pyrrha?" Jaune stammered out. Pyrrha was caught between supreme embarrassment and glee beyond words. First, the man she was falling in love with had caught her engaged in mutual masturbation with one of their mutual and beautiful female friends. Second, Pyrrha had just admitted in a voice that rivaled her pussy in how much it was dripping in lust _for him_. Pyrrha had just waiting for Jaune to shout his disgust and run back to the room. As she hopefully looked for some form of positive reaction in Jaune, whom she hopelessly adored, her heart once again attempted to escape from her chest. Pyrrha had gotten his _full attention_. No doubt, some of Jaune's arousal was due to the activity he had walked in on. Pyrrha Nikos was infinitely pleased that Jaune's gaze lingered on her far longer than Blake. She would not begrudge Jaune for harboring a bit of lust for Blake Belladonna as that would be hypocritical on her part.

That gaze was nearly glazed over with lust.

"I've been an idiot, haven't I?" Jaune asked.

"Everyone else picked up on it," Blake pointed out.

Pyrrha tried to protest, but Jaune had closed the distance between them. He was close and Pyrrha felt a fire in her core. She _ached_ for him. He gently placed a hand on her thigh and massaged a random point with his thumb. Each whisper of pressure, each caress sent shock waves cascading from the blessed contact.

"So, you've been thinking of _me_ when doing _this?"_ Jaune asked, pride swelling in his voice. His voice was a glorious siren call. It carried so much of the determination she saw in Forever Fall.

The _I want_ went unsaid, but the way Pyrrha breathed, _"You,"_ was unmistakable.

"Even I can't miss these signals. Are you...ready?" Jaune probed. Pyrrha could only nod. _This was_ _happening!_ Jaune slipped his hand under her leg and pulled her close. Their lips crashed into each other with a force that wouldn't have been out of place in one of their spars. _This was happening!_ The sensations were overwhelming and everything Pyrrha could have hoped for. She had lost track of time, as her head was swimming due to Jaune's sheer intoxicating _Jaune-ness_. The next breath she remembered taking was more of gasp. It was a satisfied gasp because Pyrrha needed a lungful of breath and Jaune had just placed a passionate kiss on the nape of her neck.

" _Jaune!"_ Pyrrha nearly cried. This was almost too perfect. She cooed as one of Jaune's hands explored underneath her shirt. Her mind was too addled with pleasure to care which one it was. Pyrrha reveled in ever detail. The callouses that gave her love's hands somewhat of a rough texture were welcome. They were the product of their shared practices. Their trust.

"Arms," Jaune requested. Pyrrha complied with a nod. Her arms lifted skyward and her tee shirt followed quickly. Jaune resumed his exploratory kisses. He eventually settled on her clavicle with a nip. Pyrrha shuddered as Jaune started to knead her breasts. Jaune smirked, "Am I being less of an idiot?"

"Yes," Pyrrha was overwhelmed by boldness. She felt the momentum swing. It was a new, oh-so-welcome change from that moment where she knew she had won a match. This victory went so much deeper than any gladiatorial triumph. She pounced forward, determine to show Jaune just how far from 'idiot' he currently was. There lips met again as Pyrrha wrapped her legs around Jaune's torso. It was somewhat of a miracle that Jaune managed to stay upright. After a few minutes, Jaune used a leg to kick over a hamper and scattered a number of clean sheets and towels over the floor.

He then proceeded to unceremoniously drop Pyrrha on her ass. "Jaune!"

"We can't exactly go much further if you've got me in a vice grip like that," the Arc knelt down in front of Pyrrha. In an instant, he had retaken the initiative. He teased and feinted around her nipples. Pyrrha bit her index finger to keep from calling out. Her back arced as Jaune's hand began exploring the thin layer of cotton shielding her aching need from the world.

Pyrrha's heavily lidded eyes were clouded with pleasure, but she noticed a detail that had been lost in the haze of Jaune.

Blake Belladonna had been watching. Given the wonderful moans and the hypnotic bucking of her hips, she seemed to greatly enjoying the show. That realization actually submerged Pyrrha deeper into the pleasure of the moment.

"J-Jaune..." Pyrrha moaned. "I..."

"Are you sure?" Jaune asked in a husky voice that wasn't even bothering to hide his desire. Another wonderful twitch of his fingers caused Pyrrha to cry out. Her voice, hoarse and catching on every glorious tendril of burning pleasure, was unable to provide verbal consent. So, one of her hands decided to stop supporting her position. Pyrrha reached out and drew Jaune into a kiss brimming with every positive emotion and ounce of consent she could muster.

"That's a yes, right?" Jaune asked dumbly as he lowered Pyrrha from her awkward half-sitting position.

"I'd say," Blake supplied.

Jaune looked up in shock, then back down to Pyrrha, back up to Blake, and finally back down to Pyrrha. He quietly repositioned his gaze so he could see both insanely beautiful, insanely naked women. "Holy fuck! You're still here?!"

"I like watching," Blake admitted with a shrug.

"Well..." Jaune returned his focus to Pyrrha. "Ready?"

Pyrrha nodded. Jaune pushed Pyrrha's small-clothes aside and entered. Pyrrha whimpered as a feeling that only compared to unleashing her full Semblance overcame her. The thrusts came slowly at first. The partners were unsure of themselves in their first time. Pyrrha still couldn't believe how easily she was being overwhelmed just from this sexual appetizer. Her mind was clouded by her bliss, but Jaune seemed to be receiving the signals loud and clear. His pace increased tenfold. It was all Pyrrha could do to cry out. Coherent thought was an utter impossibility. Pyrrha Nikos really could not imagine how this could get _better,_ but then Blake decided to enter the fray.

Later, when Pyrrha had time to reflect on the kiss that had muffled yet another cry of ecstasy, she would notice a few differences. First, Jaune's kiss had been clumsy, but full of affection and enthusiasm. It had been so _Jaune_ that Pyrrha couldn't help but adore it completely. Second, Blake's kiss had been skilled, but paradoxically sensually delicate and utterly commanding.

Then, Blake had decided to commence with a duel. Using her tongue.

"I think she likes this," Blake teased after breaking the kiss.

Jaune, bless him Pyrrha thought, didn't stop as he answered with a "I-I'd hope so!"

Pyrrha vaguely recognized Blake's playful smirk, but the image was quickly consumed as Jaune's shaft provided glorious friction against a very sensitive spot within her. Pyrrha's eyes went wide as she realized that Blake's dripping pussy was inches away from her face. Lost in a sea of pleasure, her budding attraction to the beautiful Faunus, and the boldness born their secret rendezvous...Pyrrha indulged. She repositioned her arms around Blake's thighs and drew her friend in closer. Her tongue dived between the folds of Blake's womanhood. The Invincible Girl's explorations were rewarded by a scream. That was followed by her muffled moans being joined by Blake's.

After a few moments, the Mistralan heard Jaune shout. "Best. Day. Ever."

Each word was drawn out longer and hoarser. It was then, the world exploded.

Pyrrha's vision went white and she shot up in her bed. The redheaded warrior fearfully looked around Team JNPR's dorm. Nora was happily asleep; accenting every mumble about 'Beowulf fur hats' with a happy twitch of her right leg. Ren was sleeping the sleep of the dead. He almost looked like a vampire from that movie Pyrrha watched once. Pyrrha's stoic friend was sleeping perfectly still with his arms crossed over his chest. It was then Ms. Nikos cast a nervous glance to Jaune. Her most cherished friend, and burgeoning love, was asleep on his side as usual. As usual, he had a contented grin on his face.

It was almost unfair. Pyrrha was a skilled Huntress. She had faced down warriors twice her age in front of roaring crowds of nearly one hundred thousand spectators. She had battled Grimm in their dozens. All of these things had been done without fear or hesitation. Yet, she could not confess her feelings to the one person who had ever cared for her as Pyrrha Nikos this deeply.

_'It had been so easy in that dream...'_ Pyrrha lamented. A droning clatter to her left captured her attention. _'Why am I getting a message so late at night?'_

She really shouldn't have been surprised the message was from Blake. The content, however, caused a gasp to escape into the stillness of the night. I blame you for my dreams tonight.

Pyrrha gulped. Blake couldn't have had the same dream...could she?


	2. Chapter 2

Blake stared resolutely at the rest of her team. She had expected Yang and Ruby to take the lead in the interrogation. Instead, Weiss Schnee had taken point. The SDC Heiress was sitting with perfect posture on a chair in front of the door. Blake's partner, Yang Xiao Long, stood to Weiss' left wearing her ridiculous aviator sunglasses. This, Blake believed, was the most amateurish Good Cop/Bad Cop routine in Remnant's history.

"Blake, you promised that you wouldn't hide anything from us," Weiss pleaded. Worse, Ruby was had moved right next to Weiss and appeared for all the world as if she was about to cry.

 _'Damn you and your adorableness, Ruby Rose,"_ Blake hissed internally.

Luckily, Pyrrha had suggested a plan during Oobleck's class. Blake had printed off the non-disclosure agreement every Oniwaban subscriber had to sign when they registered. Occasionally, Stejar Alblastru posted previews of the upcoming books. The NDA was necessary to control, and identify, possible leaks.

Accepting that she wasn't going to get out of his, Blake produced the non-disclosure agreement. "Fine, you know I read...a ton...I'm a subscriber to a major forum for a series. I actually am one of the top posters there."

"So, _that's_ what you're doing on your scroll so late! I thought you were just looking up weapon's designs like everyone else," Ruby cheered while slapping a fist into her palm.

"Yeah, uh... _weapons..._ that's exactly what we all look up late at night," Yang hastily agreed. The Brawler gave Weiss and Blake a look that dared them to shattered her baby sister's naive illusions.

Weiss accepted the NDA and gave it a practiced read-over. "This...is surprisingly thorough. For a book forum, I must say, this is almost overkill."

"Well, it's for...the," Blake sighed. "Ninja of Love series. The author posts previews of the upcoming books. With how much that series sells..."

"Wait! You mean other people read that...that...FILTH!"

Blake felt her ears tense painfully under her bow. "Artistic erotic fiction!"

"FIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ruby yelled.

Suddenly, the door to Team RWBY's door flew open. A panicked Jaune and a concerned Pyrrha stood in the door. "Guys! We need your help! Nora...she finally did it!"

"Did what, Jaune?" Ruby gasped. The Petite Reaper hadn't seen Jaune this panicked since the Death Stalker attack at the Initiation.

Pyrrha laughed nervously. The kind of laugh that started with 'It's a funny story actually...' and ended with an explanation about how an Airship collided with a train. "She discovered that it was possible to order _Verge_ soda online."

Yang trembled in fright. "Mother of Oum..."

"How is that bad? What's _Verge_ soda?" Weiss asked.

Ruby gulped as the full terror of what could transpire dawned on her. "It's the most caffeinated soda in the history of Remnant. It's banned in Atlas, Menagerie, and parts of Vacuo!"

"H-How much did Nora order?" Weiss whimpered. A hyper-caffeinated Nora was a natural disaster waiting to happen.

Jaune looked solemn. "Sixty two cases. All we know is that she ordered them and had them shipped to Vale. They aren't coming to Beacon."

"Our professors found out and gave us the rest of the day to prevent an international incident," Pyrrha added.

Ruby, Yang, and Blake shared a confused look. Weiss exploded from her seat. "The Vytal festival! There are three airships from Haven and Shade arriving today!"

"We all remember what it was like the one time Nora had a regular soda..." Ruby was suddenly very serious. "Where could she have sent that much soda?"

"I'll send a couple of locations to your scrolls. Ren, Pyrrha, and I could really use all your help."

Team RWBY looked at their scrolls as Jaune sent them the 'suspect locations.' "We really owe you guys. You've seen what Nora gets like with a single extra helping of syrup."

Weiss actually shuddered in abject fear. Yang and Ruby were the first out the door. Weiss was shouting after her partner to, "Come up with a plan!"

"Hey, Blake," Jaune said calmly. His even tone captured Blake's attention faster than if he had shouted. "Gotta confess something. Ren's already intercepted Nora. This is just to help you and Pyrrha out."

The Feline Faunus' eyes went wide. "What?"

"Pyrrha said it's some kind of 'girl thing'. I trust my partner enough not to pry. I trust you enough to keep her out of trouble. Blake, I know keeping this party animal under control will be the most difficult challenge of your life, but I have faith in you."

"Jaune!" Pyrrha gasped in scandalized humor. Blake couldn't help but laugh at the exchange.

Blake took up a mask of solemnity. "I will try to contain her hedonistic tendencies to the best of my ability."

Jaune bowed to both ladies as he head out to his 'objective'. Pyrhha shook her head. "He is a character."

"D-Did he figure it out?" Blake asked nervously. The combination worries of Jaune discovering their secret fandom _and_ the reawakened attraction to Pyrrha alongside a flicker of new appreciation for Jaune. His gesture was miniscule in the grand scheme of things. However, Jaune trusted Blake enough to have his partner and best friend's back. It was a huge symbol of his trust. As Blake cast a serendipitous glance towards Pyrrha, she noticed the champion had mirrored her own actions. The two girls blushed and struggled to reign in their delicious confusion.

"N-No," Pyrrha confirmed. "Jaune is a firm believer in giving and keeping his word. He figured out I wanted to head into town today. I accidentally let it slip you had a similar plan. Once the Nora 'Verge-pocalypse' reared its head, he devised a cover story so we could head into town without anyone looking over our shoulder."

"He did that for us?" Blake could feel her jaw drop in surprise.

"Jaune did it without a second thought," Pyrrha bragged on her partner. Blake could only nod as the two girls headed out. They nearly face-faulted down a flight of stairs when Professor Port suddenly appeared and _begged_ them to keep all that weapon-grade caffeine out of Nora's hands.

Blake pushed the panicked Professor from her mind. She refocused on Jaune's unexpected gesture. That revelation was surprisingly touching. Blake rarely had anyone trust her while respecting her innate introverted and emotionally cautious nature. Team RWBY, even Weiss after their reconciliation, had begun to learn and embrace Blake's nature. Having a _guy_ offer that up was unusual. Almost every guy Blake had ever met had been quick to try to 'earn her trust'. They saw her need to be trusted and rushed to exploit it. The Faunus guessed she was easy to read in that regard. Unfortunately, they seemingly all wanted the same thing, or at least were _painfully_ obvious about it. The only two guys that weren't hoping Blake would trust them enough to drop her pants were Lie Ren and Jaune Arc. Ren, Blake along with pretty much everyone else attending Beacon believed, was probably secretly already married to Nora. Jaune...well...Blake wasn't sure sometimes about Jaune. He was dense at times, incredibly perceptive at others, socially awkward, socially commanding, and a million other contradictions. It was actually rather intriguing.

_'He's like a walking dynamic character from a novel. Reminds me a bit of Kiro actually...'_

As if bidden by her thoughts, the message chime on Blake's scroll pinged. She exchanged a grin with Pyrrha and read the next clue.

"Page sixty-three in book four," Pyrrha recalled, but her voice carried unusual uncertainty.

"You're right," Blake assured her friend. If _anyone_ had memorized Ninja in Matrimony? It was Nossis.

Pyrrha shook her head. "It's not _that_. I just had an odd thought...Look across the street..."

Blake followed Pyrrha's gaze. Jaune was staring at his Scroll with what Teams RWBY and JNPR described as his 'I did something clever' smile. That smile, generally, meant Jaune had unleashed something subtle that would end rather spectacularly.

 _'This is going to be the second trip to Forever Fall all over again...'_ Blake thought.

"This is going to be the second trip to Forever Fall...isn't it? I just hope it doesn't involve secretly cutting a bit of Yang's hair again..." Pyrrha chuckled nervously.

Blake turned slowly to Pyrrha. "Did we just read each others thoughts?"

"We might have. Gong334 and Yukimaru098 do accuse us of 'Hive Mind Shenanigans' on the forums," Pyrrha pointed out.

"We've only posted pretty much the exact same thing at the exact same time _three times,"_ Blake huffed as the two beauties weaved their way through a crowd of people and a sea of admiring and/or jealous looks.

"There should be something around here," Pyrrha observed. The two Huntresses were looking for the clue Stejar had mentioned and for competition.

Blake perked up, but grumbled as her Faunus ears strained against the bow. "Look for a model of the Temple Bell!"

"It's made of metal..." Pyrrha agreed happily. She quickly reached out with her Semblance. The small dock for a river sight-seeing tour company was _mostly_ wooden. It shouldn't be hard to detect out of place metal. "Found it!"

The two friends dashed to the dock. Pyrrha reached behind a wooden sign advertising the coming release of The Shogun's Garden. The advertisement was a bit out of place, but that was probably part of the promotion.

"Something's 'odd' about these clues..." Blake mused. Pyrrha gave her friend an odd look as they took a shortcut in their quest back to Beacon. The look was clearly a 'go ahead', so Blake continued. "Each clue so far has been foreshadowing for some of our favorite moments. Moments we have publicly gushed over..."

Realization dawned on the Invincible Girl and she excitedly positioned herself in front of Blake. "Do...do you think Stejar Alblastru wants _us_ to win?"

Blake could only nod as the memories of the dream prodded ferociously at the sleeping desire in her coil. _'Would it be so bad to kiss her here?'_

Pyrrha's emerald eyes locked on Blake's and the air practically began to _spark_. "Last night.." "I dreamed..."

The girls' words collided in a violent conflagration of friendship, confused sexual attraction, and general social awkwardness.

Blake recovered from the shock first, but not by choice. "Oh no. We have to go!" The raven-haired warrior grabbed her gladiator companion with almost predatory grace. Pyrrha barely had time to cry out in surprise as Blake dragged her into a nearby shop.

"What's wrong, Blake?" Pyrrha asked as her friend guided her clear of the windows. Both young women were desperately trying to ignore the wares sold in Blake's hastily chosen refuge.

 _'I had to choose a_ lingerie _shop to confess to Pyrrha that she's making me doubt my sexuality,'_ Blake grumbled mentally.

 _'She had to choose a_ lingerie _shop. As if I needed more evidence that I may not be entirely straight,'_ Pyrrha thought somewhat glumly.

"I caught Sun's scent nearby," Blake explained. "I don't mind him, but...I wanted to talk to you about some _private_ matters. If he was around, we couldn't talk. Sun is...persistent."

Pyrrha nodded. "I heard Weiss mention that he followed you for two full days. Persistent is putting it...lightly. But why choose this store to hide? He strikes me as the type not to shy away from a place like this."

"Sun definitely wouldn't be intimidated by this place. I chose this shop because of all the perfume. It'll throw off his sense of smell," Blake whispered.

"Very clever," the Mistralan praised her friend. She licked her lips to buy time. "W-What did you want to talk about, Blake?"

"Dreams," the Faunus confessed. "We...we had the same basic ones last night, didn't we?"

Pyrrha felt the same dizzying dance of mortification and powerful want in her chest at Blake's armor piercing question. "Was...Jaune in your dream?"

"Not just Jaune...you," Blake admitted. "Ever since the Laundry room, Pyrrha, you've been in my head. I nearly _kissed_ you earlier."

"Oh..." Pyrrha Nikos was renowned for ability to think on her feet and recover from any situation. This complication was completely out her depth. She knew with absolute certainty that she was falling in love with Jaune Arc. The silent personal admission, even while she was nearly overwhelmed with lust for Blake Belladonna, caused Pyrrha to be overcome with warmth and undeniable joy. "I...I have shared such thoughts...What...what about _Jaune?"_

"Everyone knows you love him," Blake said bluntly. "I think he's starting to realize it too."

Pyrrha's hope nearly powered through her Blake-induced sexual malaise. Blake frowned. "I've chosen the _worst_ time to start noticing why you are falling for him. He doesn't know me all that well, but this morning...Jaune said everything I really wanted to hear. The fact that he _wasn't_ trying to make a pass at me was all the more...alluring."

"There...there are some things we cannot control," Pyrrha said slowly.

"Do you know what we should be doing about _this?"_ Blake pressed.

Silence permeated the oddly abandoned store. Pyrrha eventually took a tentative step forward. "We...we could be like Bunko431 and Nossis..."

"Pyrrha, we are Bunko431 and Nossis," the ex-White Fang member whispered. Her words fumbled over each other. Breath hitched in her throat as the fire in her core was stoked by each syllable Pyrrha whispered.

"What...if we worked together to get what we want? Like on the forums...but _now?_ " Pyrrha shuddered with need.

The answer died on Blake's lips. "Hide," Blake hissed. "We have to hide!" The two young women dove out of sight of one of the other entrances. Confident they were well-hidden, Pyrrha mouthed, "Sun?" Blake shook her head and led her friend's gaze to the door. Coco Adel was in the process of unlocking the front door. A few steps behind was a completely at ease Velvet.

"I love my family sometimes." Coco's declaration carried none of her usual bored disdain.

Velvet laughed. "Only sometimes?"

" _Fine,_ most of the time," Coco corrected her previous position. "They really shouldn't give me the keys to this place when it's closed."

"Coco, you wouldn't be planning anything _scandalous_ would you?" The rabbit Faunus teased.

"Only if you don't get out of Beacon's painfully drab uniform." Blake and Pyrrha could almost hear Coco sticking out her tongue The two second-years slipped into view as the closed the shop's blinds. Pyrrha had to bite her finger to keep from gasping as Velvet tossed her uniform's jacket to the side. Coco pushed her sunglasses down the bridge of her nose and enjoyed the show.

After a few minutes, Velvet was in nothing but her stockings and a very delicate black lace bra. The Faunus adopted a devious smile. Coco managed to halfway shout, "Velvet" before hungry lips cut the team leader off.

Passion overwhelmed the two girls. Greedy hands grasp and tore away clothing as they explored each curve and inch of exposed skin. The two hidden first-years were torn between bolting for the nearest exit and risking encountering the far-too-curious Sun and indulging in voyeurism. Lust, as always, was a powerful force.

Blake and Pyrrha stayed.

Now fully nude, Coco and Velvet laughed in relief. "I never thought we'd find somewhere private again," the fashionista moaned as Velvet began teasing kisses along her leader's neck, collarbone, and shoulder.

Velvet hummed appreciatively as her _partner_ gently played with her ears. "This place is perfect. We don't have to worry about an audience."

Coco kissed her adorable little bunny again. "It will be a nice change of pace."

"Speaking of change of pace," Velvet drew out the last word playfully. She circled her lover. "I want to take the lead today."

"Aren't we being adventurous." Coco's next comment died as Velvet dropped to her knees and teasingly traced Coco's pussy with a gentle breath. The breath was followed by a delicate pass of the index finger. "T-Tease!"

Velvet stuck her tongue out in response...and then promptly put the tongue to much better use. The rabbit Faunus buried her face deeply into Coco's quivering flower. Pyrrha had to bite down on her finger to avoid gasping in scandalous need. Absentmindedly, Pyrrha found herself attending to her own budding desires. She turned towards Blake and was rewarded by the delicious image of her friend pursuing her own desire. _'If Jaune could see this...'_ Pyrrha thought before turning her attention back to escstasy-fueled union of woman and Faunus. Coco was bucking and writhing along with Velvet's ministrations.

It was obvious that Coco was on the edge. Her breathing was labored and sent her ample breasts heaving with each desperate lungful. Her luscious body was slick with sweat. A few more moments and Coco would achieve a powerful climax.

Then Velvet stopped. Three sets of lustful eyes went wide with shock.

"V-Vel..." Coco _begged_. The half-word dripped with utter desperation. Her uncharacteristic submissiveness spoke of Velvet's incredible talents.

"Hands and knees, trust me _boss,"_ The Faunus teased as she held Coco's chin between her index finger and thumb. Coco nodded as a shiver of denied release cascaded through her body. She was _aching_ for relief. There was no resistance as she dropped to all fours. Velvet appeared behind the other woman and took a moment to savor the nectar slipping from her lover's womanhood.

A wordless cry of pleasure escaped from Coco as Velvet's fingers slid into the waiting folds. The Faunus began pumping in and out. A shift in the angle of her fingers, of intensity, of a dozen little details caused the moans, yelps, and pleas of utter joy from Coco to change.

Velvet had discovered a love for music. She leaned forward and took hold of one of her team leader's breasts. Kneading and massaging her lover's supple mounds brought a hungry smile to the usually modest woman's lips.

" _Nnnn,"_ Pyrrha struggled not to moan loudly. Blake's struggle was even more desperate. The yellow-eyed beauty's eyes were glazed over with pleasure as she bucked into her fingers.

"M-More!" Coco pleaded.

Velvet leaned over, enjoying the sensation of her breasts against Coco's back, and nipped at her partner's ear. "Since you asked so nicely."

The speed of Velvet's fingers reached speeds no one thought possible. Each intense pump solicited a scream of 'Yes!', 'More', or some unintelligible begging from Coco. The music escaping from Velvet's lover thankfully overwhelmed Blake's gasps and moans. Pyrrha forced herself to stop as Coco came and came _hard._ She cried out and the two older teens began whispering happily amongst themselves. Blake...was not done. Pyrrha could see the dam about to break. There was no time to think about her action. The Hoplite grabbed Blake violently and pulled her into a searing kiss. As Blake brought herself to orgasm, her scream of pleasure was muffled by the duel taking place between her tongue and Pyrrha's.

There was no hiding the look of disappointment, that bordered on out-and-out betrayal, in Blake's eyes as Pyrrha broke the kiss. "We have to go," Pyrrha whispered as Velvet and Coco began a second round. Mistral's champion guided Blake out of the back door they had entered earlier.

"Blake, are we in the clear?" Pyrrha whispered. Blake, thankfully, was coherent enough to check around. She nodded in relief. "That's a small miracle."

"Pyrrha...I know _that_ was all lust. But...I...I think I want more. You're in love with Jaune. I said it earlier, everyone knows it. He probably knows it..." Blake smiled a bit wistfully. "After all, who hand feeds a girl after waiting up all night for her to get back from a workout?"

Pyrrha blushed. The situation with Blake was progressing at a speed she hadn't ever dreamed. The champion was torn between being touched by Blake's continuing confession and knowing that despite their friendship and powerful mutual attraction Blake was second to Jaune.

The dam had broken and Blake continued with, "I know what you said earlier was heat of the moment...but I realize I _want_ it. I want _you._ I'm more than willing to help you land Jaune..."

"I...I meant it," Pyrrha admitted with clinched fists.

The universe decided to provide a reprieve for the two young women struggling with their sexuality. Their scrolls _pinged_ as 'Stejar Alblastru' updated his Clue Blog. Eager for the distraction, Blake and Pyrrha read over the clue. The scene was the infamous 'cafe shootdown' where Sakiko had tried to convince Kiro to give up on searching for the Temple Bell to save his life from the numerous assassinations orchestrated by the Usurper.

"Look," Blake pointed out something in the post. "The first letters of the sentences in the last paragraph spell out a word."

Pyrrha checked the paragraph's sentences. She knew Blake was correct, but needed to confirm it for herself. "I know this cafe! It's three blocks over! Lovely selection of teas."

"Do they have Chai?" Blake asked hopefully.

Pyrrha nodded. The nod evidently was the signal to start a race. Miss Nikos found herself wondering if Blake would have broken the sound barrier if she had revealed they also served some kind of fish. It only took a few moments to find the specialty advertisement for The Shogun's Garden. The two _very_ close friends copied down the lone word on the frame. Blake grinned as she dashed off to order some Chai tea.

"Thank you, Blake," Pyrrha said graciously. After enjoying the tea, the 'partners' began the long journey back to Beacon. Their day had been a complete success on the contest front. It had also been...enlightening. However, the universe was not done yet.

Pyrrha's Scroll buzzed and a snippet of the X-ray and Vav theme played. The Hoplite opened the message from Jaune.

"He's probably wondering what's taking so long," she informed Blake with a giggle. The giggle became a choked noise of utter surprise. "Blake, I need you to pull back up the last clue and read me how Stejar described the cafe's atmosphere."

Blake raised an eyebrow, but recited from memory, "Kiro didn't understand how 'artisan' pastries and 'designer' teas could justify such steep prices, but Sakiko appreciated places like this. He wouldn't complain, even if he would never 'get the finer things!'"

"Listen carefully to Jaune's message..." Pyrrha almost trembled. "Hey, I'm with Sun. We were wondering if you two would would like to join us at The Roost for pizza? You are probably back at Beacon now though. I know you said you'd be eating at that cafe. I don't get how 'artisan' pastries can justify such steep prices, but I guess I just don't get the finer things!"

Blake gaped at Pyrrha. "T-Two things...the emphasis on us being back at Beacon...was that Jaune's doing?" Pyrrha confirmed Blake's suspicion with a nod. "Second...you aren't pulling my leg, are you? Jaune actually typed that?"

"He did," Pyrrha affirmed. "The timing and the phrases..."

"If they are a coincidence, it is a very creepy coincidence." Blake shook her head. "Have you responded?"

"I have not responded," Pyrrha confirmed. "I think I should tell him we _did_ go to the cafe. I know you are not particularly eager to see Sun right now."

Blake nodded. "Nothing against Sun, but...well..." Pyrrha smiled at Blake's attempt to look shyly away. The Faunus could be quite adorable in addition to beautiful.

"The conversation would be awkward," Pyrrha verbally nudged her friend.

"Yeah," the B of Team RWBY drew out the word. "Pyrrha...I think you should swipe Jaune's scroll tonight."

"Why? You...you couldn't possibly think Jaune is Stejar could you?" Pyrrha was incredulous, but the timing was suspicious. There was no denying that she found the possibility intriguing.

"The timing is too weird. Kinda dying to know, actually," Blake finished with a shrug. Free of the haze of lust, the two women were able to indulge in actual conversation. Pyrrha and Blake steered clear of Ninjas of Love, or their observations of the feminine half of Team CFVY, and simply traded stories about their teams. A borderline heated debate over whether Nora's addiction to pancakes or Ruby's cookie habit was the most intense erupted. As did the laughs.

"Good evening, Blake," Pyrrha wished with a blush.

The faintest dusting of color appeared on Blake's face. "You too, Pyrrha. I had...fun today."

"Pyr!" Nora shouted. "You want some warm milk. It's _soooooooo_ good and helps you sleep!"

The Hoplite smiled at her dear friend. "The offer is sweet, Nora, but I am fine." Truthfully, she refused the offer because warm milk was pretty much an off switch for Pyrrha. Simply having a glass would have Pyrrha falling asleep before her head hit the pillow. Though, Pyrrha thought as she returned Jaune's smile from across the room, the fantasy of her beloved partner carrying her bridal style to bed was so very tempting.

However, curiosity and the promise to Blake overcame such indulgences. Jaune mentioned that Sun had been bummed the girls hadn't joined them. Pyrrha had been careful to cage her responses. She didn't lie, but she avoided mentioning the main reason Blake had avoided her fellow Faunus.

It was a huge stroke of luck that the rest of JNPR had decided to go to sleep so early. Ren and Nora were surprisingly deep sleepers for survivors of the Wilds. Pyrrha actually considered their ease at sleeping a sign of rather touching trust. Ren and Nora felt that they were safe at Beacon, safe with Jaune and Pyrrha. Jaune was obviously deep into dreamland. Pyrrha had learned that when he was truly relaxed that Jaune allowed his right leg to droop over the edge of the bed. This was her only opportunity! Jaune's password was fairly easy to figure out...mainly because Pyrrha had help him update the password two weeks ago. Guilt teased her spine, but the need to sate her rampant curiosity pushed that down quickly!

"Yes!" Pyrrha hissed as she gained access to Jaune's Scroll. Her green eyes darted around the room to ensure she hadn't woken anyone up. Pyrrha's luck held and she searched the three web browsers' history. The default browser hadn't been used in nearly a month. Jaune had only used it to download the Red Panda browser. Said browser's history was a whole lot of sports pages and webcomics. Pyrrha actually memorized a few of the more interesting looking webcomics. The final browser was the infamous Turnip browser. It was heavily encrypted. Pyrrha hummed as she scrolled through the list. At the very end of the list, which coincidentally was about to be automatically deleted, Pyrrha found what she was looking for.

She struggled to open the link. Her trembling fingers actually missed three times. The time stamp was too close. Honestly, seeing _site:NinjasofForum_ in Jaune's history was utterly shocking. Reading the words: ' _Guess what, Oniwabans?'_ caused the Pyrrha to stare in open-mouth shock at the blissfully unaware Stejar Albastru aka Jaune Arc. The two words that escaped Pyrrha's lips perfectly encapsulated the statuesque beauty's mindset.

"Holy shit..."


	3. Chapter 3

'Stejar Albrastru' sat in the back room of his buddy Tukson's book store. He was wearing a rather shoddy disguise. It basically boiled down to sunglasses, a "Ninjas of Love" ball cap, and a surprisingly decent brown wig. Only surprisingly decent, though. Anyone with any sense at all could tell it was fake.

As Tukson manned the front of the store, 'Stejar' mused that maybe his original plan wasn't as good as he thought. It wasn't a _bad_ plan, it was just cooked up before _Jaune_ realized he had a legitimate shot with a (beautiful, holy shit beautiful in fact) girl he had _actually_ met in real life. Jaune Arc had long doubted his odds of landing a girlfriend due to his various issues: social awkwardness that bordered on the apocalyptic, confidence issues when he wasn't writing under an assumed name, and the general facts that he had zero clue about women in general. His quest to understand/meet women had actually been one of the reasons' he had taken over the Ninjas of Love series from his aunt Ampoulé. The gobs of money and the fact he actually kind of enjoyed writing were bonuses.

Anyway, back to Jaune's present dilemma. The publisher had approached Jaune to set up a contest to celebrate the release of The Shogun's Garden. They had left the details of the contest up to him. Naturally, Jaune had _rigged the hell_ out of the contest to ensure that 'Nossis' and 'Bunko431' had the best odds of winning. Jaune had talked to them a good bit through one of his sockpuppet accounts. They were intelligent and both had the dry sassy humor Jaune liked. Abusing his admin powers, Jaune had discovered that they were both in Vale.

So, he had hatched a plan to meet them.

 _'I've come this far,'_ Jaune decided. _'Might as well see how things go. If anything, I can see how this whole dating thing goes, even if it is only a one and done...'_

Feeling slightly more confident, he decided to be productive. The Beacon student couldn't work on the footwork drills Pyrrha had shown him in the relatively tiny, if well lit, back room. So, he decided to continue sketching out a few plot points for the next novel.

Three knocks drew Jaune's attention away from an idea involving Ume, whose resemblance to Ruby was completely coincidental because Jaune had created Ume nearly a year and a half before meeting his pint-sized Weapons-obsessed friend, killing a Nevermore to save _that guy_.

"Stej, I'm not sure who's about to win more. The two girls in the contest...or you..."

Jaune blinked. "Winners? Plural? Already?"

"Two girls worked together." Tukson said as he opened the door. Jaune was disappointed that he couldn't see _who_ had just won the contest.

"Uh, forum handles?" Jaune asked. "Did they have the code words?"

Tukson smirked and stepped out of the way. The two contest winners stood in the door wearing matching triumphant, smug, and brain-meltingly-sexy smirks. Jaune stood up, looked each of them in the eye, before finally turning to Tukson. "Tukson, please punch me in the _left_ shoulder."

Tukson shrugged and walked over. "You sure?" Jaune returned the shrug and was hit in the shoulder, hard.

"Ow! Definitely not having some sort of way-too-good-to-be-true dream. Um...what are your...forum handles?"

It was incredibly surreal as Jaune Arc's best friend, burgeoning crush, mentor, and all around idol stepped forward to answer with, "Nossis."

The surreality of seeing _her_ standing in the doorway was too much. Jaune thought he knew his partner, but Pyrrha Nikos had decided to stun him completely. "The Temple Bell..."

So, the hits kept coming. Jaune knew Blake Belladonna was a reader, but he hadn't expected her to be a reader. "Bunko431 and... "is an ideal."

"Holy shit," 'Stejar' breathed. "Well, congrats on winning the contest."

"You're welcome," Blake said knowingly.

Pyrrha had pulled out a lien-chit from somewhere. Jaune was too busy trying not to hyperventilate due to discovering his incredibly hot best friend was one of his most obsessive readers to register where the chit had come from. The fact that his other close friend was also an incredibly hot nigh-religious reader was doing Jaune's control of his blood flow any favors.

"Tukson, is it?" The store owner nodded in response to Pyrrha's question. "This has eight thousand lien on it. Take the rest of the day off."

Tukuson grinned. "I'll make sure everyone knows you ladies won. Oh, and Blake...when you're done there will be a message under the register."

Blake kept her cool remarkably well as Tukson directed an odd salute at the Faunus. He disappeared shortly after. Blake and Pyrrha resumed grinning hungrily as the small room's door clicked shut.

"We know who you really are, Jaune..." Pyrrha admitted.

"Y-You do?" Jaune stammered. "How?"

Blake stalked over to the small table and sat on it, facing Jaune. "Your message when you ran interference on Sun...you practically quoted the 'Cafe Shootdown' scene."

"The timing was too coincidental. I...may have checked your browser history last night to confirm," Pyrrha admitted.

Jaune started to ask how Pyrrha knew his password. It took him a second to remember in his stunned state that Pyrrha had help him reset his password. "So...since we're admitting secrets..."

"Yes?" Pyrrha's question was timed to coincide with the exact moment she sat in Jaune's lap.

"I...may have completely rigged the contest to give you both the best chance at winning," Jaune admitted with difficulty. His confession wasn't difficult because of the content. The difficulty was born from the fact that Pyrrha was sitting in his lap, playing with his natural hair after removing the wig with a sinful grin on her face. If Jaune was a betting man, Pyrrha...and Blake now that Jaune caught a glimpse of her equally predatory posture...were both moments away from taking full advantage of Jaune.

Not that Jaune would call it 'taking advantage of'. There really wasn't any words in the languages of man and Faunus kind to describe just how much he was going to consent to this.

"And why, Jaune, would you rig a contest?" Blake asked, her voice dancing with a combination of lust, curiosity, and dry amusement.

"To, ah," Jaune found words rather _hard..._ phrasing...Jaune chastised himself...at the moment as Pyrrha shifted in his lap. "Meet...you two. Or least...figure out who was behind the forum handles..."

"Devious," Pyrrha hummed. "What was your plan after _that?"_

"Uh...not 100% sure, but this is definitely a few steps ahead of whatever it was going to be..." Jaune revealed.

For once, Jaune's _density_ was actually rewarded. The last thing Jaune had been expecting was Pyrrha to kiss him. Sure, he had seen it coming. The whole situation was building towards it. Jaune/Stejar had just anticipated he would have to take the lead.

Not that he was complaining.

He was, after all, making out with Pyrrha Nikos. There were hundreds of thousands of men...and women...who would gladly charge a thousand Creeps armed with a wire hanger and a cardboard paper towel tube to be in Jaune's position right now. The author decided to follow some advice from his books and stopped over-thinking the kiss. Passion overrode every instinct, every conscious thought, and every other impulse. This was quickly surpassing his acceptance to Beacon, the first time one of his books had hit number one, and his eight birthday's X-ray and Vav themed party as the _best day ever._

Alas, all good things must reach half-time.

"That," Jaune stated verbosely and eloquently.

"That," Pyrrha agreed with a smile as she pressed her forehead against his. "I'm going to get ready for what's next. Besides, Blake is probably feeling left out."

Jaune was usually fairly quick with a snarky comment. However, the day of awesome impossibilities continued to repeatedly tell Jaune to shut-up and go with it. As Blake hopped down from the table, she gave a quick peck on the lips to Pyrrha.

 _'Two of the hottest girls ever just kissed each other,'_ Jaune acknowledged silently. _'I guess the universe has forgiven me for being a jackass during the whole 'I faked my transcripts' emo period.'_

"You know it," Blake said while finding a comfortable spot in Jaune's lap. The author groaned pleasurably as the gorgeous Faunus began to grind against the tight spot in his pants. Blake's kiss was not Pyrrha's kiss. Pyrrha's kiss had been questing, curious even. It had been an exploration and a moment of self-discovery as much as a moment of passion.

Not that Jaune had complained. He had thought it singularly awesome.

This kiss was not a partnership. Blake was _clearly_ in charge. She guided Jaune towards the results that would grant her the most pleasure. _'And holy shit, that's her tongue...'_ Jaune threw even more enthusiasm into the kiss, even as the small rational part of his mind tried to warn him that his penis could only get so erect. The rest of his conscious and unconscious mind quickly beat rational thought into a coma.

Blake broke the kiss with a smile. Jaune caught sight of a Pyrrha half-tossing a blanket across a clear section of room. While wearing nothing. Holy shit, Pyrrha was naked within his line of sight.

"Pyrrha, I'm going to _jump_ the gun a bit," Blake announced. Pyrrha had bent over and was fishing for something in the small bag by the door. Jaune gave a half-gulp at the sight of Pyrrha's exposed, toned, and _glistening_ ass. There was no mistaking how aroused she was. It was probably one of the top three hottest images in the history of mankind. Definitely number one in Jaune's limited experience.

"Go ahead, I'll join you in a moment," Pyrrha responded in her usual warm and chipper tone.

The Faunus knelt in front of Jaune and hastily, and almost violently, pulled Jaune's pants down. Blake gasped at Jaune's cock. "I don't think that dream did this justice."

"Wait...dream?" Jaune asked. The ability to speak was quickly replaced with incoherent moans of bliss as Blake started stroking his rod. He managed a grunt before Blake sent a tsunami of shocking bliss through his body. She had engulfed his rod in her mouth. "F-Fuck," was the first somewhat coherent word he had managed to say in Oum knew how long. Blake was unpredictable. One moment, she almost lazily traced the Jaune's tip with her tongue. The next, she raced up and down the shaft. No matter how she progressed, she purred happily. Jaune was about to explode.

Then Pyrrha returned...

"Don't get greedy," Pyrrha teased. Blake slowly freed Jaune from her _attentions_. The author moaned contentedly as Pyrrha boldly traced her tongue along Jaune's shaft. Faunus and Champion 'dueled' for a few moments. They realized Jaune was on the verge of exploding under the sheer ecstasy he was being subjected to. Blake took Jaune's full length one last time before kissing Pyrrha and slipping away to disrobe.

"H-Holy shit," Jaune miraculously articulated. Mistral's Arena Legend looked up at Jaune with a small smile that balanced between hesitation and confident. The smile was a paradox, but Jaune's mind was already drowning in a sea of pleasure. There were simply no more resources available for his brain to even acknowledge how confidence and hesitation could exist at the same time.

Pyrrha wasn't sure her heart had ever beaten this fast. She had fought in dozens of tournaments, battled Grimm, and once played Two Step Turnover for seven straight hours. Pyrrha's drumbeat of desire and nervousness made those times seem as strenuous as sitting through Professor Port's class.

 _'I need this,'_ Pyrrha thought breathlessly. She resumed her sensual assault on Jaune's erection. Jaune knew he was approaching his limit. Blake's confident, very naked, strut over to where Pyrrha was rendering Jaune drunk on pleasure. The Faunus kissed Jaune as she guided his free hand towards her pussy. Blake had pointed Jaune's fingers in the correct directions.

There was only so much a man could take.

"W-Woah." Jaune shuddered.

Blake hummed. "You're a quick study. That was really good."

Pyrrha shakily rose to her feet. The champion almost looked drunk on the pleasure of the moment. She grabbed a glass of water from the table and drank quickly. Somehow, Jaune found himself even more entranced than usual by Pyrrha's breasts.

"You've been left out, Pyrrha," Jaune said with a smirk. His partner barely had time to squawk a "What?" before Jaune had pulled her into his lap. Jaune's fingers began exploring the Champion's clit. Pyrrha was a symphony of erotic bliss. Mewls, gasps, and moans escaped Pyrrha's lips. Jaune laid a powerful kiss at the crook of Pyrrha's neck.

"Pyrrha, you're making good sounds," Blake whispered. She leaned in and kissed Pyrrha. The two women's tongues intertwined and dueled. Pyrrha was overcome by the waves of pleasure and began bucking against Jaune's fingers. The dream had been intense. It had utterly failed to prepare the Mistralan Hoplite for heat of sex.

"J-Jaune! Blake!" Pyrrha cried out. "J-Jaune...I need you...I..."

So, Jaune thought in a bit of a panic, this was actually happening. There was no mistaken the consent. Jaune gave Pyrrha another kiss before slipping away. Jaune had never been so proud of a bout of nigh-overconfident foresight in his entire life. He had purchased a pack of condoms in hopes that things would fall in his favor.

He just hadn't expected them to fall _this fucking much_ in his favor.

Jaune couldn't help but grin like a complete maniac as his belt, shirt, and other assorted articles of clothing disappeared throughout the small backroom after a short flight. He still couldn't believe everything thing that was happening. _'Ponder your improbably good luck later. Pyrrha wants to fuck you. Don't screw this up'_

To accentuate the universe's favor, Jaune arrived as Pyrrha and Blake continued to make out. The Invincible Girl caught sight of Jaune and broke the kiss. Jaune couldn't help but be amazed that two women were after him.

"How do you two handle being so much hotter than every other person in the universe?"

Blake and Pyrrha smiled at the compliment. Blake showed her appreciation by removing her bow and dropping it at her feet. Jaune looked at the two girls with a grin. Pyrrha was on her back and had propped herself up with her elbows.

"Jaune," Pyrrha _begged_. Jaune was all to eager to comply as he knelt in front of the gorgeous redhead. As Jaune entered her, Pyrrha moaned happily. She had wanted this practically since she had first seen Jaune. There was no pain as Jaune began his deliberate thrusts. Pyrrha knew exactly why he wasn't going 'full speed'. Most women experienced pain and discomfort during their first time. The Four-time Champion had no such concerns. Her hymen had been broken during her tournament career. "F-Faster."

Pyrrha's message was received crystal clear. The author picked up the pace. Blake slipped off to Jaune's right side. She began to tease Pyrrha's breasts with her tongue. Jaune lifted Pyrrha's left leg and repositioned himself so he could reach deeper within her. His plan appeared to work wonders as one of his renewed pumps hit one of Pyrrha's sensitive locales. The Hoplite's cry of pleasure was the sweetest music Jaune had probably ever heard. He was not going to neglect Blake either. Reaching out with his right hand, Jaune slipped two fingers in between her folds. The Faunus' gasp transitioned from surprise to a pleased moan. Blake bucked against Jaune's fingers.

Time seemed to become lost in the haze of the trio's lovemaking. Eventually, the Huntsman and Huntresses reached their limit. Pyrrha gave in first with a scream that was soon muffled by an eager, hungry, and fierce kiss from Blake. Jaune followed shortly there after.

"I...I.." Pyrrha struggled to speak through the white noise of her climax rattling her mind. "I've never felt that good..."

Jaune leaned forward and kissed his partner. "You were amazing." Pyrrha kissed the object of her lust, love, and affection the picosecond Jaune finished speaking. She leaned back as she willed the world to stop spinning so that she could resume this inexplicably glorious experience.

"Blake," Jaune turned his attention to the gorgeous Faunus to his right. Blake Belladonna seemed to shimmer due to the sheen of sweat encasing her perfectly toned and proportioned body. "Are you ready?"

"Jaune...you have _no_ idea," she replied. Blake's voice carried her usual snarky confidence. No one could miss the undertone of hunger swimming beneath the surface of her voice.

The lone male in the room was all too happy to meet his new lover's needs. He quickly slipped off the used condom and replaced it. "Any, uh, position preferences?"

"Sit in the chair," Blake suggested. Jaune obliged, a bit shocked honestly that he hadn't been completely drained from the wonders of _fucking Pyrrha Nikos while in a threesome with Blake Belladonna._ Blake stalked over to Jaune and ran a hand down his chest. "Good boy."

She straddled him and quickly became amazed at how well he filled her. The dream was beginning to appear exceptionally prophetic. Jaune _probably_ wasn't the biggest, but his fit inside was _magnificent._

"Oum above!" Blake yelled as Jaune began his offensive. The Arc was using the floor to provide better leverage. He began kissing the back and sides of her neck along with her shoulders. Jaune was nearly unpredictable and the little flares of pleasure felt like star bursts across her skin. Each thrust and caress nearly drowned her in a rolling sea of pleasure.

Then a new stimulus threatened to send her over the edge already. It was a struggle to look down as her eyes had nearly drunkenly roll back in her head. Her left arm was kneading her breast, while her right was gripping tightly on Jaune's hair. As she cast a quick glance down, Blake's suspicions were confirmed. Pyrrha Nikos was currently lapping greedily at Blake's entryway in time with Jaune's piston-like attentions.

"F-Fuck," Blake gasped. Jaune's skillful hands somehow knew _exactly_ how to toy with the Faunus' breasts. The Mistral Champion's tongue was clearly wasted on such mundane exercises such as verbally destroying racists and radio commercials if _this_ is what the redhead was capable of. All these thoughts were quickly lost behind a white-hot explosion that submerged Blake completely in bliss. She was blinded, every nerve in her body screamed, and her muscles spasmed gloriously.

It was the most amazing physical experience of her life.

There were no words spoken for several minutes. The trio simply basked in their mutual glow. Blake eventually slid off of Jaune's lap. Pyrrha leaned into her friend and lover. Blake actually purred, which earned a bit of a squee from the Champion and an amused chuckle from the author, when Pyrrha decided to play with Blake's ears. Jaune filled out the official blog post announcing that 'Bunko431' and 'Nossis' had won the contest. 'Stejar' spun a tale about how neither winner wanted their pictures posted at this time. There was an e-mail from the publishing companies agents in the other Kingdoms. Jaune wrote out a somewhat standard congrats and thank-you to those winners.

Honestly, he didn't really care about his other fans at this moment. Jaune's entire world barely extended past the door to Tukson's office. He flopped down next to the girls with a smile. "I have to say that today went so far beyond good, that we're going to have to make up a new word for it. Like..a combination of good and not bad. Gonabad? How do you ladies feel about Gonabad?"

Blake laughed. "It reminds me why you are the only competition with Ruby for Biggest Dork Ever. Have to say, after _this_ , I'll give you edge on the lovable side of the dork scale."

"Definitely lovable," Pyrrha agreed.

"So..." Jaune drew out the word. "I was wondering...would you both be interested in...actual dates? I mean if this is a one time thing I g..."

Pyrrha silenced Jaune's panicked babbling with a peck on the lips. "Jaune, I promise you that this wasn't a one time thing. I would love to go on dates."

"I am very interested," Blake answered with a smile.

Jaune whooped, before adding jokingly, "Now, how can I be sure the two of you are not just going to use your goddess-like beauty to sneak previews of the next books and get me to write what you want?"

"Well, shoot Nossis. I think he's on to us," Blake joked.

Pyrrha faux-pouted. "And here I thought we were smarter than Jaune."

"Hey, I resemble that remark!" Jaune joked. "Maybe I'll just flip the script so I can focus on the coming War Arc instead of the resolution for Bunko and Kiro's wedding arc in the next few books."

'Stejar Alblastru' quickly found himself pinned to the ground by two very zealous fans. He wasn't complaining about the view of their glorious naked forms, but they carried a dangerous edge to their body language.

"Jaune Arc!" Pyrrha snapped authoritatively. "You. Wouldn't. Dare."

Blake leaned in close and practically bristled with menace. "We know where you sleep."

"Uh...kidding? You are both beautiful and talented women. I also thank you for being the best fans ever and I already regret making that joke. I promise it will never happen again and I will even let you have a bit of say in the next book," Jaune hastily apologized.

"Good answer, Jaune," Blake commended the author with a nod. Pyrrha smiled and snuggled against his chest.

After a while, Blake's Scroll started 'exploding'. She reluctantly walked over to its location, inadvertently allowing the J and P of Team JNPR to savor the view.

"Um..." Blake said uncertainly. "Did either of you realize it's seven thirty at night?"

Jaune and Pyrrha gawked at each other in surprise. "W-We've... _did it that long?!"_

"Well," Jaune said gently to his partner/lover/trainer/best friend. "We have spent like the last two hours talking about the books and stuff in general..."

"Still...Nora and Yang have...questions about where we have all been..." Blake reminded her lovers delicately.

"Well..." Pyrrha gulped.

"Shit?" Jaune suggested helpfully.

The two women nodded in agreement. Jaune quickly walked over to his Scroll and dialed the only sane person any of them knew. After the second ring, Jaune's savior replied.

"Ren!" Jaune cried out in relief. "Brother-from-another-mother! I need you to...somewhat...rescue Pyrrha, Blake and I."

"Somewhat?"

Jaune sighed at Ren's question. "The three of us will explain everything, but we need clothes. Ours are kinda...somewhere...I'm not really sure. I think I see my pants on top of a shelf full of fantasy novels, which given the current situation is so insanely fitting I can't even put it into words..."

"Jaune, focus. Nora and Yang know I am talking to you," Ren redirected his best guy friend.

"Right," Jaune sighed. "I need you to get us a change of clothes. Load them into my rocket locker and I promise to pay you back. Like, legit four-digit, pay back."

The Zen-master sighed. "On it. For you and Pyrrha?"

"And Blake..." Jaune added. That was followed with a muttered, "Not that she doesn't look amazing naked..."

Jaune turned around as the call ended. The women had an amused gleam in their eyes. "My hearing is twice as strong as a human's. I heard that last comment," Blake finished with a laugh.

"Oh, I know," Jaune replied casually. "You deserve to hear compliments like that; same for you Pyrrha. Not that you both don't look freaking amazing all the time, but damn."

 _'Yeah,'_ Jaune thought as he took in the impact of his comment. _'I'm the man.'_

* * *

 _'I probably spoke too soon,'_ Jaune finished with a gulp as Nora slammed her palm down on Team RWBY's kitchen table.

"She's my partner!" Yang snapped.

Nora huffed. "Two of the three people involved are on my team! Numbers are on my side! I get to be the bad cop!"

"Well, Miss Valkyrie, I'll have you know that I am a certified unlicensed bad-cop! Have you ever taken down a criminal gang in their own club? **twice?** " The Brawler snapped.

Jaune exchanged nervous glances with an equally disheveled Blake and Pyrrha. Weiss, Ruby, and Ren had varied reactions. Weiss was masking her scandalized reaction to the obvious source of the situation at hand masterfully. Ren...well...Ren was taking it all in stride perfectly.

Ruby seemed to the weighing some pretty heavy thoughts.

"Wait!" Nora roared. "We can both be bad cops! Ren is the best good cop ever!"

"I like the way you think!" Yang roared back with an offered high-five.

Ren rolled his eyes as Nora and Yang created an overly elaborate high-five routine. "Well...Jaune, you said you'd explain. Want to start?"

"Should I take the lead or would you ladies like to start?" Jaune asked. The girls raised an eyebrow each at Jaune. "Alright. So...everyone knows that Pyrrha and Blake went out to go meet the author of the 'Ninjas of Love' series..."

"They left very early...but if I recall... **you** left even earlier, Fearless Leader!" Nora pointed a finger accusingly at her second favorite man on Remnant.

Yang crossed her arms. "Why **were** you leaving so early?"

"I promise I will tell you, but I need whatever I say next to stay in this room. If I have to get NDAs, I will," Jaune's words weren't quite a threat, but they definitely weren't to be taken lightly.

"This'll be good! Spill it!" Yang snickered.

Jaune groaned. Time for things to get awkward. "The contest was for two fans to meet the author. Pyrrha and Blake won the contest...the author had to be there so..."

The silence was palpable. Surprisingly, Ruby was the first to make the connection. "Jaune...you...you _write smut?"_

"I write artistic erotic fiction, thank you very much," Jaune retorted humorously.

Weiss cleared her throat. "Jaune, if you are an accomplished author, why are your essay grades so average?"

"Because...uh...keeping up appearances?" Jaune countered. "I'm also focused on getting up to speed when it comes to combat."

"Smut that doesn't answer the question," Yang continued to snicker. "We are going to need you to say it."

"At least sex times," Nora added.

RWBY and JNPR stared at Nora for several minutes. Blake, Pyrrha, and Jaune made an attempt to slip away. Ruby intercepted the three lovers' 'prison break' with her Semblance. "First, you three stay here. Second, as Leader of RWBY, I hereby ban all puns!"

"I second that motion," Blake concurred quickly.

Ren shook his head at his bro, teammate, and ally respectively. "A valiant effort, but I don't think Nora and Yang will let you all off the hook that easy."

"I'm sorry," Pyrrha reflexively apologized.

"So, you three met up and..." Weiss interjected.

Pyrrha's blush matched her hair. Blake seemed to shrink into her seat. Jaune alternated between super proud of himself and sheepish.

"Stuff," Pyrrha managed to squeak out.

"Stuff?" Nora asked. "Together-together stuff?"

"Stuff," Blake confirmed.

Ruby's silver eyes went as wide as saucers. "Stuff?!"

"Stuff," Jaune gently added.

"The three of you? How would that even work?" Ruby continued to take the lead.

Blake had a far-away look on her face. "Very, very well."

"Grandly," Pyrrha concurred.

"I am pretty sure I'm going to have the best limp ever for a few days," Jaune added.

Weiss cleared her throat. "Can we please avoid detail explanations about your sexual escapades?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, except Ruby because Yang was covering the Young Reaper's ears with both hands.

"Yaaaaang, they aren't even talking! I can read lips, too. Don'tcha remember?"

The elder Xiao-Long sister gasped in panic as she awkwardly positioned herself between the Ménage à trois and her baby sister. "You are staying sweet and innocent or I will freaking end everyone else in this room!"

"Maybe we should have stayed in the office..." Jaune whispered to the girls.

Pyrrha grinned. "I would not have said no to another _encounter_."

"There's always the laundry room..." Blake whispered.

 _'This,'_ Jaune realized, _'must be what winning feels like...'_


	4. Chapter 4

Pyrrha and Blake were happily reading Jaune's latest book in Team RWBY's dorm room. Yang was off performing maintenance on 'Bumblebee' and Weiss was...doing something involving bonds and derivatives. Jaune was off in 'creative isolation'. Granted, it was imposed by his girlfriends so he would actually work on the next book and could recover from training. That worked perfectly for Ruby's purposes.

"Um, Pyrrha...Blake...can I talk to you about some, uh, stuff?" The tone was uneasy and immediately cut through the older girls' reading.

"Sure, Ruby," Blake spoke first, as she had a much closer friendship with her team leader.

"I need your help in figuring some personal stuff out," Ruby hedged her statement carefully. Her uncertainty was surprising as Ruby Rose was almost always an unflappable and confident young woman.

"Relationship personal stuff?" Blake question gently. The younger Beacon student nodded. "Ask away, we're your friends."

"Yes," Pyrrha quickly agreed. "We would be happy to help!"

The leader of Team RWBY relaxed. "I-I think you two are the only ones I can really talk to about my...uh...situation."

The two other girls shut their Scrolls and gave Ruby their undivided attention. The signal was obvious and Ruby smiled. "Thanks, Blake. Thanks, Pyrrha. I..." She paused as the gears turned in her head. There was practically steam coming out of her ears. The dam broke and Ruby blurted, "I want to know how you realized you liked girls."

"It is a bit different for each of us," Blake said after exchanging a look with Pyrrha.

Ruby listened intently as the two older girls explained their situation. She was certain Weiss would make a good-humored gibe about the attention Ruby was giving her friends.

 _'If you paid this much attention in class...'_ Weiss's 'joke' voice filtered into the Reaper's mind. She sighed wistfully as she was well aware that despite Weiss being her best friend, Ruby was well aware that their sexuality didn't match.

"Thanks, Blake...thanks Pyrrha. I can talk to Yang about this now. I love my sis, but she is very into boys and now...well...now I know it's okay that I don't," Ruby confided. The relief in the young woman's voice, body language, and even posture was evident. She gave each of her friends a hug. Blake's ears itched as she _might_ have heard something, but as she wasn't one-hundred percent sure she remained quiet.

She wished she had spoken up when an instantly recognizable silky voice interjected with, "Room for one more?"

Ruby tried her best to hide in between her friends. "What did you hear?"

Sun shrugged his shoulders. "Just that you're okay with something."

"This, Mr. Wukong, was a very private moment. I believe the proper course of action would have been to knock," Pyrrha said in the paradoxical polite _go to hell_ tone only a woman could wield like a knife.

"Um, whoops?" Sun offered as an apology.

Blake knew this had to happen eventually. "Hey, Pyrrha...Ruby? Could I get a moment?"

"Of course, Blake," Pyrrha answered. "I'll text you later."

"Okay," Blake responded, but it was more to herself than her girlfriend. She flicked her gaze up to sun, but her head drooped. Her natural instinct to run away was _screaming_ at Blake to listen. Instead, she said four words that were weighed down with reluctance and nervousness. "We...need to talk."

* * *

If there was one thing Jaune hated about his author side-job, it was meeting with publishers. Jaune was giving the readers what they wanted. The _Ninjas of Love_ series was a top 3 series already. The Shogun's Garden was the most successful book so far, even if Jaune discounted _having a threesome with Pyrrha and Blake._ Not that he would ever even dream of forgetting that detail, but that couldn't wind up on a sales report.

There were no amount of sales that could equal that. Jaune whistled to himself as he pushed aside his annoyance at his publisher's insistence that he 'make the series more mass-market friendly'. All Jaune cared about was making the series more 'his smoking hot girlfriends friendly.'

"To hell with that!" A voice cried out. "They look like a _freaking boy band_."

Jaune gave the exclamation a flat look. One of the other teams, PNKE, was loudly complaining. Well, not the _entire_ team. Nefritis was standing in his usual position, cradling his head in his hands. PNKE...Jaune wasn't exactly sure how they had made it through initiation or the Emerald Forest. Granted, no one was exactly sure how PNKE had survived.

"You gotta admit, Ery," Kobe said in tone that was somehow bored, amused, and condescending all at once. "Hearing that guy complain about being rejected was funny."

"Do you three idiots realize that at least he was in position to get rejected?" Nefritis spat.

Pierre, the fourth member of the team, rolled his eyes. "Hey, who was responsible for the fiasco at the club again?"

The team leader sighed. "That wasn't my fault."

"It wasn't?" Kobe asked. "You tripped and spilled the drink over that one chick. What was her name again?"

"Shit if I know, I was focused on her friend." Ery shrugged at his partner's question. "Key thing is, you spilled the drink. They thought it was on purpose and we got banned from the club for starting a small riot _and_ somehow knocking down that tree and starting a fire in a coffee shop two blocks away."

Jaune ducked away from the insanity that was the 'so-incompetent-that-they-came-full-circle-back-to-competent' team.

The author had nearly made it back to his dorm when he gave in to the random urge to look up. "Blake?"

"Jaune," the beautiful girl asked from her perch in a tree. There was a stereotype being perpetuated, but Jaune never contemplated it. He was more concerned by the emotional strain noticeable on her face.

"Need someone to vent to?"

Blake shook her head. "I think I've gotten it out of my system." Her signature playful smirk was only slightly forced onto her elegant features. "Not going to ask if I'm okay?"

"Blake," Jaune said as he fixed one of his girlfriends with a flat look. "If you were okay, you wouldn't be in a tree away from your friends, _especially_ without a book."

"Am I that obvious?" Blake continued with her self-deprecating teasing.

Jaune smiled at her. "Only to those lucky enough to really know you."

"Wordsmith," Blake grumbled as her entire body flushed with embarrassment and gratitude for the unintentionally suave but absolutely sweet words. "Sometimes it is easy to forget you're my favorite author."

"My dorky exterior does hide it well," Jaune agreed. That earned the young man a genuine laugh from the Faunus. "If you aren't ready to leave, I'll head back. Shoot me a text when you're back at the dorm?"

Blake thought quietly for a moment. "I'll text you, definitely."

"See you later, Blake." Jaune departed with a smile and a wave. Blake waved back and fished out her Scroll once Jaune was inside the Dorms. _'Pyrrha, I'm going to_ need _to borrow Jaune tonight.'_

 _'Don't wear my partner out too much. We have team sparring tomorrow,'_ Pyrrha responded cheekily.

* * *

Jaune received a quick text message from Blake saying she was back in RWBY's dorm. The leader of JNPR had been relieved, but hadn't been able to pry any details out of Pyrrha.

"I believe Blake should be the one to fill you in on the details, Jaune," was all he could get out of his partner.

That was fair enough. So, he had rolled over and tried to get some sleep. That had lasted all of twenty-seven minutes. A second text lit up his scroll. _'Jaune, can you meet me in Study Room Four?'_

Study Room Four was the most isolated and least popular of the Library's study rooms. The lights didn't work. There were no working outlets to charge Scrolls. The table was too small to really study on for Teams. The chairs were broken and useless, honestly.

 _'Why would Blake want to use_ that _...ohhhh,'_ Jaune thought. He slipped out of bed, not even bothering to grab some shoes.

He stopped by Pyrrha's bed. Jaune knew his partner well enough that she had been faking sleep for the past half-hour. "I'll be back," Jaune whispered. Pyrrha sat up for a moment before giving Jaune a quick kiss.

"Don't have too much fun," Pyrrha quietly teased. "We do have two-on-two spars tomorrow."

Jaune nodded and slipped out of the room. He sneaked through Beacon's grounds. JNPR's leader made it to the Library's entrance when he caught a glimpse of the absurd. Team PNKE and Professor Port being led into one of Beacon's paddy wagons.

"Full Contact Karaoke has been banned at Beacon for _twenty_ years! The smoke damage in Coocra Hall will take weeks to repair!" Glynda raged against PNKE and Port.

Whatever 'Full Contact Karaoke' was, it was giving Jaune the perfect cover to slip into the library. Once again, Study Room Four was practically inaccessible. One wonder if having climbing gear was necessary for reaching it. Which, in this case was good.

He slipped in the small room and saw Blake sitting in the corner wearing her yukata pajamas. "I was hoping for 'Sexy Librarian', but this'll do."

"You think I could pull off 'Sexy Librarian'?" Blake asked looking up from her copy of The Shogun's Garden.

Jaune smirked as he walked over. "Pull it off? You could _own_ that to the point they'd have to retire it like an all time great player's jersey number. Granted...you could pull off 'Sexy Insert-some-profession-here' without any problem."

"And you pull of the dork and the wordsmith," Blake replied with a smirk. "In thanks...well...I can't pull of words, but I can pull off something..."

Jaune knew what was coming, but still couldn't help but laugh. "Here I thought that I was the only dork! That was some Zielony Tekst level cheesiness."

Blake rolled her eyes. "You'll be apologizing for that later."

"For wha..." In a flash, Jaune's pants, pajama and under, were around his ankles. Jaune trailed off in a gasp as Blake began to make excellent use of her tongue. The concept of rational conscious thought was laughable under the current situations. His hands found their way to the top of Blake's head. A single fluid motion removed Blake's signature and tossed it across the rooms. The visible proof of Blake's Faunus heritage was revealed. She held no fear of the exposure. This bravery was born of three facts. First, the chance of an 'outsider' stumbling across her in this moment of vulnerability was almost nonexistent. Second, Blake was far too engrossed by her _attention_ on Jaune to care. Finally, it was _Jaune_. He was unlike anyone else she had ever known.

Blake's acceptance was sensually demonstrated.

"I feel selfish," Jaune miraculously grunted out a complete sentence.

Blake dragged her tongue tortuously along Jaune's length. "Lay down."

Arousal, confidence, and a welcome sense of power flowed through the woman's veins as Jaune wordlessly complied. Eager to continue this rare moment of dominance, Blake let her pajamas slowly slip from her trembling form. The sheer hunger dancing in Jaune's eyes was intoxicating. It was a new and thrilling experience being the unquestioned dominant partner for once. Every moment she delayed was building up the fiery expectations. Blake was _loving_ it.

Still, she wanted physical release as well.

Blake strode over to her prone lover, the measured pace was designed to continue her sensuous torture of her favorite male lover. "Enjoying the view?"

"Yes," Jaune grunted.

"Good," Blake said as she turned her back and Jaune and lowered herself onto his face. "I think you have an idea of what to do."

No one had to tell Jaune Arc twice. He gripped the absolutely gorgeous Faunus' thighs and began to lap at her moistened folds with reckless abandon. Blake relished the rush of sexual bliss that erupted from her womanhood and set her every fiber gloriously alight. Reaching out, she reached out and began to reward Jaune with a handjob. Her pleasurable milking was paused when Jaune's tongue discovered a particularly sensitive locale.

"Oum!" Blake screamed as her face settled into an expression that could only be described as so extremely intoxicated by pleasure. Her mouth hung open as her breathing became labored. Blake felt her eyes roll back in her head and her Faunus ears droop flat against her hair. It was if her mind could barely afford to keep her breathing as it focused on _whatever divine thing_ Jaune just did. She didn't give a fuck _what_ it was as long as he kept doing it.

Blake's Faunus heritage was predatory. She half-pounced at Jaune's cock and took his length into her mouth. Her oral assault was aggressive, needy, and full of lust and appreciation. It was little wonder Jaune didn't last long at all. In the young man's defense, Blake didn't last much longer.

"Jaune...so, so good," Blake mumbled. Somewhat spent, Jaune managed a thumbs up. "But we aren't done yet..."

Blake was stunned by the fact Jaune was raring to go for the next round. _'Maybe there is something to the old 'You know what they say about guys with big Aura...' joke...'_

The ground was shaking as if a thousand Goliaths were charging through the library. Blake still managed to position herself over Jaune. If she hadn't already been completely flushed from the sex already, a blush that would be visible from Atlas would have graced Blake's face. Jaune was _soaked_ by her climax. There was no turning back at this point. _'Besides, it's not like I haven't had sex with Jaune before...'_

Blake was still quivering in the aftermath of her _encounter_ with Jaune's tongue, but she successfully lowered herself onto Jaune. Her womanhood was very accommodating as it sheathed Jaune's sword.

"Blake, I-I'm not," Jaune groaned as his instincts and needs overrode his thoughts.

"Ngggh," Blake moaned as she began to move her hips. "S-Safe day."

Jaune was confident that Blake wouldn't lie about that. She wasn't quick to give her trust. When she did, it was absolute. The team leader decided to reward that trust by trusting Blake in turn. He simply enjoyed the pleasure of being inside such an amazing woman. Blake began to buck and ride Jaune with a fierceness and violence Jaune hadn't been prepared for in the least. She was overwhelming him completely. Instinct drove his hands to the Faunus' hips. Jaune gripped tightly and helped draw himself deeper into Blake.

Blake was liberated. She was drowning in pleasure and her all-too rare display of dominance only heightened the sensations. Jaune had been very good the day she and Pyrrha had _claimed_ the dork/author/team leader. She still dreamed up the memories occasionally. That encounter could not even compare to how tonight was progressing! Blake had decided this was her favorite position. He was so _deep._ She could feel him pass over every square inch of her! Jaune had shocked her with his skill at oral.

"J-Jaune!" Blake screamed as rode him even harder. Pleasure was overwhelming her mind. The Faunus' vision was reduced to occasional flashes of her lover appearing in a field of blinding white. Her next vocalization was supposed to be a cry of Jaune's name again. Instead, it was a ragged, ecstasy riddled wordless scream of release. Warmth flowed into her womb as Jaune came. She collapsed on top of the blond knight with a drunken smile adorning her lips.

The two remained simply melding into one another for several minutes before Jaune cheekily declared. "I take it you'll want to do this again sometime?"

"Jaune," Blake snorted. "You better be thankful you're endearing and _really_ good at this whole sex thing."

"I'm pretty attached to you as well," Jaune confessed. Blake laughed and playfully punched his shoulder.

"We should head back," Blake said after a peck to Jaune's lips. Jaune agreed with a nod. He didn't move from his positioned and simply basked in the glory that was a naked, satisfied, and very pleased Blake Belladonna. "Thank you, Jaune."

Jaune barely said "You're welcome," before his entirely too sneaky girlfriend disappeared. There was one thing Jaune had confirmed about sex: it was _tiring_. Jaune felt he had just gone two training rounds with Pyrrha and then had a Combat Class Match against Yang or Cardin.

Except he was battered and sore for all the right reasons. He _had_ been pummeled, but by a beautiful woman's hips and not a jackass's giant mace or a beautiful friend's fists.

He was going to need to stretch _a lot_ tomorrow. Still, he was in high spirits as he got dressed. The formerly fraudulent, now legitimized, student proceeded to keep to the shadows as he exited the library. Team JNPR's leader was halfway out of the library when clapping caused him to jump out of his skin. "What the heck?"

Somehow, Team PNKE had escaped from Professor Goodwitch and was now giving him the slow clap standing ovation.

"Seriously, what the hell?"

Ery took the lead for once. "Nefritis and Pierre bribed Goodwitch with two first edition copies of The Shogun's Garden."

"You know what," Jaune said as he threw up his arms. "I'll just fucking go with it."

"That's the spirit!" Kobe commended Jaune sarcastically. Jaune decided to leave the madness behind and go back to his sane team and, more importantly, his absolutely gorgeous partner.

_'PNKE scares me more than a Grimm sometime...'_

* * *

Now, more than ever, Jaune Arc was convinced of one thing...

"Are you guys in PNKE Beacon's insane asylum?" Jaune snapped. Pyrrha was too stunned by the unbelievable events happening in front of her to do more than keep the up the 'Arkos Shield Wall'.

"The only thing insane is that Kobe thinks Oranžinis is going to the freaking Chestnuts in the draft," Ery snapped as he fired a shot from his barbed-wire-wrapped-baseball-bat-shotgun named Lucille.

"Dude, the Chestnuts suck. They are getting the first pick. Oranžinis is the best player, thus he'll be stuck with the Chestnuts," Kobe countered.

Pyrrha cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, but can we focus?"

"On the fact that my partner is a moron? Yes." Ery once again tried to brain Jaune with his baseball bat.

"How has your team _even survived?"_ Jaune deflected the swing allowing Pyrrha to land a blow that brought Ery's Aura just shy of elimination.

Kobe took the opportunity to launch an attack on Pyrrha's exposed flank. It was wasted by virtue of trying to attack _Pyrrha Freaking Nikos._ She sidestepped the shield-led charge with grace and ease. Salvation, Kobe's nightstick/hangun was in gun form, but was too busy aiming at Jaune.

Pyrrha was going to have none of that!

"I know you two aren't taking us seriously because you're too busy planning where you're going to try to have sex later, but _come on,"_ Ery used his frankly fairly useless Semblance to try to distract _Pyrrha Freaking Nikos_ from beating the hell out of his partner. Ery's Semblance gave him near perfect insight into a person's thoughts. Problem was that the information was mostly embarrassing details. It worked _slightly_ better with Grimm since it gave a one second heads up about attacks somehow. This situation only seemed to make the problems _exponentially_ worse.

Fortunately for Jaune and Pyrrha, no one really heard the exclamation from PNKE's E. Pyrrha had just knocked Salvation out of Kobe's hands with a combination rifle shot and spear thrust to the top of the weapon. 'Arkos' quickly ended the match then and there. Jaune punched Ery square in the face. The Invincible Girl drop kicked Kobe into next week.

"The winners of the match..." Glynda Goodwitch announced the obvious dispassionately. "...Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos of Team JNPR. Team PNKE...please focus next time."

After the traditional post-match handshake, Ery wheeled around and faced his partner. "Dude, the actual fuck. Why didn't you use your Semblance to absorb some of my hits? You have more Aura than I do. We could have had a decent showing against _Pyrrha Freaking Nikos_ and Sir Luck of the Library!"

"Two reasons: One, _Pyrrha Freaking Nikos_. Two, you needed all that denial beaten out of you," Kobe shot back.

"They're going to draft a Guard with the first pic," the baseball bat wielder said in utter exasperation.

Pyrrha interjected with, "Are you sure you are taking your time at Beacon seriously?"

"We're channeling our Spirit Animal right now," Ery revealed.

"The Honey Badger," Kobe supplied.

"Wha-" Jaune started.

" **HONEY BADGERS DON'T GIVE A FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"** All of Team PNKE shouted at once. Kobe and Ery stopped their argument to hive five each other.

"You know what, I don't care anymore," Jaune groaned.

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos knew her best friend, quasi-student, team leader, and lover well. She could tell when he was joking, serious, deep in thought, aroused (now that she had _experienced_ him), and distracted. Right now, Jaune was four out of the six.

"Jaune, is everything alright?" Pyrrha asked cautiously.

JNPR's leader sighed. "It's just that Ery was right."

 _That_ confession locked Pyrrha's back into place. She was hoping that the ridiculous other team hadn't been exaggerating his statement. The look in Jaune's eyes was a dark stormy look of undeniable lust.

Aimed at her.

There was only one course of action that was logically, emotionally, and sexually sound. Pyrrha crossed the distance between the partners, secured her weapons in place with her semblance, and planted a powerful kiss directly on Jaune's lips. The kiss was returned with equal fervor.

Pyrrha maintained enough presence of mind to utilize her Semblance to speed the process of removing her, and her partner's, armor. Jaune did not stand idly by during the exchange of passion. He groped and tore at Pyrrha's armor. As violent as Jaune's attack on Pyrrha's clothing was, he was quite gentle when his hands passed over bare skin.

After the assault ended, the partners stood silently and looked at each other in naked awe.

What followed could only be described as a levee breaking. Jaune drew Pyrrha in close. His hand gripped tightly on her thigh as his lips worked their way across his partner's neck towards her collar bone. The appreciative moans and whimpers of vulnerability slipping from the Invincible Girl's throat drove Jaune into a haze.

"Jaune..." The word was another whisper, but the intensity of the Pyrrha's grip on Jaune's hair was unmistakable.

Pyrrha returned the favor with a searing kiss. "L-Let's go further..."

Jaune took an opportunity to run his hands through Pyrrha's silky hair. He leaned in an whispered in Pyrrha's ear. The champion nodded and joined Jaune on the ground. The chill in the air and on the exposed roof sent a different kind of thrill through her naked form. A fairly familiar, but unexpected thrill quickly followed. Jaune rolled his tongue around Pyrrha's nipple.

"Ah!" Pyrrha called out. "S-Switch..."

No one had to tell Jaune Arc twice. The knight, well squire really, somewhat reluctantly let go of Pyrrha's perfect (in his smitten opinion) breasts. He was rewarded for listening with the vision of his partner's moist womanhood hovering above him. Gripping tightly, Jaune pulled Pyrrha closer. His efforts were rewarded with a ecstatic hybrid of a moan, the whisper of his name, and a cry of passion. Overcome by lust, Pyrrha feverishly began stroking at Jaune's erection. Her tongue joined the attentions and she engulfed Jaune completely. It was Jaune's turn to hiss his partner's name out through a haze of pleasure. The partners were partners in all aspects. Months of training and fighting alongside each other had given both an unique insight into each others psyche and desires. Jaune read his lover's 'tells' and devoted his attentions to where Pyrrha gasped and moaned musically. Each celebration that escaped from the redhead's throat added a new sensation to the fellatio he was receiving. It was not a surprise in the least that Jaune didn't last much longer. His head dropped back back as Pyrrha _drained_ him. The Arc's body convulsed under the sheer weight of the pleasure he experienced.

"H-Holy shit," was about all Jaune could articulate. Pyrrha removed herself from Jaune. She was flushed with desire and exertion. Pyrrha's skin had a lustrous sheen thanks to the sweat covering her body. Jaune was aware Pyrrha was sometimes called the "Goddess of Victory". This moment pretty much confirmed the Goddess part.

After Pyrrha wiped her face with a discarded towel, she laid on her back. Pyrrha positioned herself to easily welcome Jaune into a state of union. "I need this."

Jaune didn't have to be told twice.

He knelt in front of Pyrrha and guided himself into Pyrrha's waiting folds. Pyrrha was almost impatient, needy even, as she assisted her partner in all aspects. The fiery tressed warrior's patience, limited as it was, paid off dividends. She cried out joyously as the welcome sensation of Jaune filling her set her every synapse aflame. Pyrrha did not fail very often. This night, she failed spectacularly in her attempt to articulate her most base adulation for their union. Instead, it was a second, very loud, shriek of sensual joy. Overwhelmed, Pyrrha wrapped her legs around Jaune's waist.

Jaune was also overwhelmed by the sensations washing over him. He was aware that Pyrrha was undoubtedly one of the top three most gifted athletes in the world. The iron vice-like lock of her powerful legs was further proof. It was also drawing Jaune deeper into Pyrrha than he could imagine. The warmth and friction was incredible.

"I..." Pyrrha managed to force out between her moans and gasps.

She was close, Jaune could tell. He increased the frequency and power of each thrust. A crescendo was building, but the lovers couldn't quite get over the edge.

"I have a plan," Jaune announced. Through a complicated procedure that likely violated several laws of physics, the still entangled lovers managed to stand. Jaune didn't quite mean to slam Pyrrha against the wall, but the yelp of pleasure and the pull of his hair showed the Invincible Girl wasn't put off by the force and near-violence in the act. The simple act drove Jaune over the edge. He was acting as a man possessed.

Pyrrha's dam broke The vision fled her eyes in a cascade of white. Feeling receded before a tsunami of rawest heat. "I love you! I love you!"

The power behind Pyrrha's orgasm could not have broken her physical hold over Jaune soon enough. It was nothing less than a miracle that Jaune managed to pull out before he erupted. The lovers slipped to the ground and simply held each other close.

"Did you mean it or did you _mean it?"_ Jaune asked quietly as Pyrrha snuggled into his bare chest.

"More than you can imagine," Pyrrha reveled in a near whisper.

"I dunno," Jaune said teasingly. "Considering I feel the same, I'd wager I can imagine pretty well..."

Pyrrha only responded with a kiss. After roughly an hour of quiet companionship, the pair slipped away. Jaune lingered for a few moments. He made it halfway down the hall before he was confronted by CRDL.

"You saved our lives so we owe you one," Cardin Winchester declared. "That means we won't kick your ass for waking us up and rubbing the fact you're nailing Pyrrha Freaking Nikos in our faces."

"Uh...would you believe me if I said it just sort of happened and we weren't planning on it?" Jaune hazarded.

Dove snorted. "If I had a girl that gorgeous and a spot of above your room, I'd be doing just what Cardin suggested!"

 _'That's because you all are assholes...'_ Jaune thought.

"Well, I promise that it wasn't on purpose." Jaune pounded his chest in emphasis.

"Just don't do that again _there."_

The Arc was all too happy to half-heartedly reply in order to escape. Jaune groaned as his tired and very sore muscles protested the climb back to his section of the dorms. Pausing at floor number three, JNPR's leader heard a very familiar clapping. He slowly turned his head to see his second least favorite team standing in their door clapping.

"Dude, you're some kind of genius wizard," Pierre declared.

"Yeah," Nefritis interjected. "You have to be using some kind of black magic to be pulling off _that."_

Ery punched his palm. "When I'm right, I'm right!"

"Shut up Ery, we aren't going to give you credit for that," Kobe snidely added.

As Ery and Kobe started to bicker...again, Jaune had one simple reaction. "God damn it, PNKE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story, originally posted at Fanfiction.net, is the product of what I refer to as "The Hive Mind" which is some sort of abominable congolmeration formed from the dark recesses of my mind, "Lord Farsight", "Dreadknight N7", and "Nexus Bladeguard". Team PNKE (Pancake) is the product of our twisted psyches lol. 
> 
> The Glorious Slackers, Deviants, and General Jackasses that are Team PNKE (Pancake) aka Team Hivemind. If Beacon Academy is Philadelphia, Team PNKE is the crew at Paddy's Irish Pub.
> 
> That's right, it's Always Sunny at Beacon Academy. So, let's meet your saviors...eh...who am I kidding, the only things Team PNKE can save are memes and porn off the Internet...
> 
> Pierre Grislac: Color invoked is Grey. Pierre's Semblance is the Gamer! Problem is...he only gets a D&D style character sheet as an overlay and since PNKE are basically the NPCs, we get like 1XP for everything. Much like the rest of PNKE...his Feats and buffs are fairly useless. To expand...if PNKE is Level 3, the main cast is somewhere around level 32. Pierre's weapon is a Partisan (French polearm with barbs on the side that have the points pointing towards the target) that can transform into a Sniper Rifle named Susanne. Physically pretty average and unassuming. [Lord Farsight's character]
> 
> Nefritis Kinitro: Color invoked is Green. Nefritis is the actually the "leader" of Team PNKE. (Damn it PNKE, you can't even get the order in your name right!) PNKE being a quasi-anarchist collective of complete assholes, Nefritis has no actual power in the team. Nefritis is a Chameleon Faunus. He has a Chameleon tail that he keeps hidden in his pants. Has a tendency to expose his tail when embarrassed or annoyed...which happens a lot given he's on Team PNKE. The rest of the team jokes that given how he gets red when his tail comes out he has two Faunus traits. Also, we yell "Keep it in your pants man!" to egg him on further. His Semblance is that he can create Black Light. His weapons are a perfectly standard longsword and a military grade bullpup Assault Rifle that Ery got him 'for a birthday gift'. Said Assault Rifle has no serial numbers and is somehow COMPLETELY LEGITIMATELY registered in Nefritis's name. The sword's name is Clementine. In addition to his Faunus nature, Nefritis is slightly overweight.[Nexus Bladeguard's character]
> 
> Kobe: Is a complete buuuuuuum and doesn't need a bio. Wait...he does? Damn it, fine! Color invoked is black. Kobe's Semblance is basically the Guardian skill from Elder Scrolls Online. Basically, he can absorb damage others takes. Luckily for PNKE, Kobe has the largest Aura reserves of the entire team by a solid margin. Unluckily for PNKE, this is Team PNKE. Kobe rarely uses it to help his team. PNKE being the shallow fucks we are, he'll play the noble Martyr with his Semblance for a pretty girl. Physically, about 6 feet tall and keeps his hair shaved into a fade most of the time. His weapon is a Riot Shield and a nightstick that can turn into a handgun he has named Salvation and Order. [Dreadknight N7's character]
> 
> Ery Sipela: Is God's Gift to Remnant, a shi...[Rest of the Hivemind throws stuff at Solvdrage]Fine! Bums! The lot of you! Color invoked is orange. Ery's Semblance is very very very very limited foresight. As seen in the chapter, he gets a one second heads-up into what a Grimm is going to do. With people, he gets to see their most embarrassing conscious and/or unconscious currently held thoughts. His Semblance does not force him to shout out what he 'overhears', but he's a member of PNKE and thus a jackass. So he wants to. Physically...average. Curly brown hair with a beard. His weapon is a barbed-wire wrapped baseball bat that is also a shotgun named Lucille. And She. Is. Awesome. [Solvdrage's character]


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold! A completed fic from Solvdrage!

Jaune Arc flopped onto his bed at his family's vacation home on the coast of Vale. The Arc family had 'invited' their only son to 'celebrate' his successes at Beacon. In truth, it was just an excuse to interrogate Jaune about just how the hell he had managed to survive initiation. They were still very shocked regarding Jaune's entry to Beacon. Heck, they were barely processing that he was not only balancing his career with being a team leader. Jaune had been thoroughly interrogated.

Especially after his somewhat stumbling confession that he was in a relationship with both Blake Belladonna and Pyrrha Nikos...at the same time...and both girls were aware...and _involved_.

Needless to say, his family finally understood why Jaune had sulked after being told "No, you can't bring anyone with you," to the weekend 'retreat'.

"I should text or call them..." Jaune decided. He reached over to his Scroll and quickly noticed there was a E-Mail with a very, very large attachment. It was sent from Pyrrha's _Oniwaban_ E-Mail account.

_'This...will be interesting...'_ Jaune mused as he opened the video attachment...

Pyrrha was fumbling with the camera as Blake sat on the edge of the hotel room's bed. She was grinning with sheer amusement as the girlfriend part of her crazy, but oh-so-satisfying, currently relationship proved emphatically that 'The Invincible Girl' wasn't perfect in everything.

"I don't get this," Pyrrha grumbled as she stared into the lens. "I've always been on the recording end...not the technical end..."

Blake got up and crossed the room. She took the camera from Pyrrha's hands and placed a quick and surprisingly chaste kiss on the redheaded stunner's lips. "Part of your problem is your trying to be both. The camera is on and recording already..."

"How..." Pyrrha started to ask.

"Propaganda films," Blake answered. Neither woman expanded on the point. Blake quickly set up the tripod and aimed it at the bed. "How much do you think we could get selling this?"

The Mistral Champion did not respond immediately as she was removing her copper colored sweater. "I once heard that a photo of me doing a cartwheel in a tournament went for around nine thousand lien."

"I think the footage of you taking off that sweater could triple it!" Blake laughed as she too started removing articles of clothing.

"Jaune will be getting this for free and I bet we _still_ get him to pay money for it."

The ladies laughed as they, neatly, put their clothes to the side. Blake turned to the camera and smiled deviously. "Jaune, if this doesn't get you to hurry up and write...nothing will."

If Pyrrha expected to get a word in, Blake Belladonna had other ideas. The Faunus pounced and enveloped in a passionate embrace punctuated by a searing kiss. Pyrrha enjoyed the kiss greatly. Each of her lovers had very different kisses. Jaune was eager and made up for his lack of experience with a genuine desire to please his partners. He actually was _very_ good at kissing the nape of Pyrrha's neck. Blake, on the other hand, was in control and guided Pyrrha into a near-melted state of pleasure. The kisses were also emblematic of the kind of love Pyrrha had for both Jaune and Blake.

Jaune was a more traditional mix of romantic love and lust.

Blake...Pyrrha had no problem admitting that her relationship with the beautiful, elegant, and somewhat mysterious Faunus woman was almost exclusively pure unbridled lust. There was a deep friendship, but the lust between the two women was overwhelming.

A rather devious idea came to Pyrrha's mind and the Hoplite could feel Blake's confusion at the smirk now residing in the kiss.

Pyrrha enjoyed the tactile sensation of running her hands through Blake's silken locks. She suddenly pulled back on Blake's long hair and began kissing the Faunus' neck. A pleased purr escaped from Blake's throat. Further emboldened, the Invincible Girl gripped Blake's ass tightly. Pyrrha was enjoying this fearsome boldness. She spun Blake around and tossed the Faunus onto the bed.

A half-laugh filtered through the room as Pyrrha pounced at Blake. The two beautiful women crashed back into each other with a ravenous kiss. Blake's hands mirrored Pyrrha's earlier action. She tightly gripped each cheek and squeezed tightly. A finger found its way into Pyrrha's ass. Pyrrha shot up with a gasp and created an opening the raven-haired beauty exploited with ruthless efficiency. Blake sat up and cupped Pyrrha's breasts in her hands. The feline Faunus began lapping and suckling on the Champion's nipples.

"Mmmm," Pyrrha hummed an appreciative moan. "Blake..."

Blake slowly pulled away, but added one last lick at Pyrrha's breasts. "You seem to have enjoyed that..."

"Well, I have been spoiled by my loves," Pyrrha giggled. "Tonight...tonight I think I'll be the one spoiling you."

"Wha?" Blake started to ask, but was pushed down by a pouncing Pyrrha Nikos. Pyrrha placed a kiss on Blake's lips before leaving a trail that headed lower. A laugh escaped Blake's throat as the Invincible Girl caressed a particularly ticklish area around Blake's belly button. Pyrrha felt a surge in confidence at eliciting such a response. Finally reaching Blake's inner thigh, Pyrrha laid a deep and powerful kiss. Blake moaned at the attention that rode the knife's edge between delicate and forceful. Pyrrha moved with deliberate sensuality towards the dark-haired beauty's womanhood. A teasing breath garnered a surprised gasp.

"Please..." Blake _begged_. "D-Don't tease me..."

"You mean, don't tease you...like this?" Pyrrha asked before sweeping over Blake's entrance with her tongue. Blake half-moaned, half-groaned as she was ruthlessly teased by her usually submissive female lover. The change of pace was exciting and Blake loved being the sole focus of Pyrrha's attentions. Blake could admit she was falling for Jaune as well as Pyrrha, but after her disastrous, if only budding, relationship with Adam her tolerance for men was low. The feminine touch was more appealing at this stage in Blake's life.

But she needed more.

"Please..." Blake begged again as she massaged her breasts.

"Say it again..." Pyrrha ordered.

"Please! Please, Pyrrha!" Blake _screamed._

Pyrrha grinned. "Since you said please. This will be _grand,"_ The champion crowed before burying her tongue deep between her female lover's folds. As Blake writhed beneath the unrelenting offensive of her lashing tongue, Pyrrha's hand found their ways to the Hoplite's own moistening entrance. The probing of her fingers soon matched the odd cadence of Blake's gasps and pleasure-filled moans. As glorious as this was, and hearing the normally stoic and always hypnotic Blake Belladonna _beg_ for more of Pyrrha's lovemaking _was_ glorious, Pyrrha found herself wanting more. Pyrrha knew her body and which points within her brought her the most pleasure. She just couldn't get _deep_ enough.

Blake was nearing her breaking point. She was nearly drunk on pleasure. "I-I..." was all Blake could force out before she was engulfed in the blizzard of her climax. Her hands had long since found their way to Pyrrha's tresses. When Blake came, she pushed her girlfriend's face deeper into her pussy.

Pyrrha slowly sat up and took in the exposed, vulnerable, and gorgeous form of her lover. The cadence of Blake's breathing had normalized following the violence of her climax. Teasingly, Pyrrha traced her thumb across her lips collecting some of Blake's juices. As she licked fingers, Blake moaned and began masturbating.

"I wasn't expecting _dessert_ before dinner, Blake..." Pyrrha whispered.

"C-Can I get it?" Blake whimpered.

"Yes," Pyrrha agreed, but not before crawling forward and giving her Faunus lover a quick kiss. Blake rolled over after a break for breathing. She quickly reached over the edge and ruffled through a bag. It was only through sheer luck and an involuntary tensing of her body that she managed to hold on to her prize. Pyrrha had slid up behind her once again. The Champion of Mistral was calling upon the boldness she possessed in the arenas of her homeland. Pyrrha's fingers were thrusting with the intensity of Miló into Blake's vulnerable, but welcoming pussy. As Blake nearly collapsed into a pleasure-addled puddle, Pyrrha's free hand found its way to Blake's breasts.

Blake came again.

She had _never_ come twice

Pyrrha finally relented and flopped backwards. She smiled at her handiwork as she admired the sheen of sweat and nectar granting a new ethereal element to Blake's body. Invitingly, Pyrrha spread herself. Blake purred as she revealed her prize...a double-headed dildo. The Invincible Girl moaned as the device entered her. The knobs and bumps brushed against her most sensitive of places. Waves of pleasure washed over her body, but Pyrrha found herself missing the familiar warmth that came from union with Jaune. Still, this was a thrilling and beautiful moment of lovemaking.

The two women began to pump and grind against the sex toy, and each other. As the intensity of the lovers' actions continued to grow, a symphony of moans, gasps, and the wet sloshing of their arousal.

"M-More..." Blake whimpered. Pyrrha reached out and entwined her right hand with Blake's.

"More," Pyrrha agreed. The Mistral Champion was nearing her own breaking point. Desperate for the release, Pyrrha threw her all into one last desperate push. A particularly fortuitous knob slid across one of Pyrrha's weak points. Blake, it appeared, was well on her way to yet another climax. By a miracle, both women orgasmed at nearly the exact moment. Spent, the two women collapsed. Pyrrha slid the aid from her satisfied flower and crawled over to Blake. The redhead cuddled with her female lover. "You were grand."

"I...I love you," Blake confessed.

"And I you," Pyrrha confirmed. She took a moment to play with Blake's feline ears. This earned a contented hum from the other woman. "I truly find your ears beautiful. I...I am touched you trust me enough to reveal them."

"Mm," Blake had truly melted into a puddle of sexual satisfaction, comfort, and acceptance. "You and Jaune...you both mean so much. I don't know what would have happened to me without you and my team. You all give me so much hope...so much love."

Pyrrha kissed Blake's forehead before turning to the camera and smiling.

Jaune Arc was, in so many words, completely going to town. The video he had just watched may have been the single hottest anything ever witnessed. And it was his. There was no way in any of the Grimm-infested hells that existed that he would share this with any living human being.

"Oum..." Jaune grunted as he reached his own climax.

"Jaune, we were hoping to talk to you about..." Capucine, his mother, announced as she opened the door. Jaune yelled in surprise...and release...as his parents entered the room.

_'Well, this is awkward...'_ The three Arcs thought as one.

* * *

Jaune sat cross-armed and glaring as the two most important women in his laugh were writhing in fits of laughter. Pyrrha was burying her face in the crook of Blake's neck. The champion was honestly a bit mortified by the entire situation. She was mortified that Jaune had been discovered 'enjoying' the video she had made with Blake by his parents. The mortification was nothing next to her mortification at being unable to stop her unladylike guffaws at her love's misfortune.

Ms. Belladonna had no such hangups and was reveling in the schadenfreude. She was giggling fiercely, doubly so since she could tell Jaune was trying to put on the 'indignant tough guy' act in an attempt to make the girls laugh even harder.

Jaune decided enough was enough and gave in. He laughed right alongside his girlfriends.

"Jaune," Blake finally started to speak again. "What _did_ your parents say about...well...us?" The raven haired beauty flicked her eyes between both her romantic partners. Pyrrha perked up as she was very eager to hear her Partner's parents opinion on the very unique situation.

"Well," Jaune began. "They aren't quite sure what to make of everything, honestly. Mom and Dad are willing to give it a chance. I know mom wants to meet both of you..."

"Oh," Blake barely squeaked out. Her mind was thousands of miles away in Menagerie. _'How would my parents react to this? How would they handle me being in love with two_ humans?'

"I think that would be _grand,"_ Pyrrha added with her usual polite enthusiasm. She was aware of some of the distress experienced by her lovers, but was desperate to play the soothing peacekeeper.

"W-What about everyone else?" Blake asked. "Should we, well, let _everyone_ know?"

"I...I think we should let our parents know first," Jaune said.

Blake suddenly felt her hand engulfed by Jaune's own. She looked at both her lovers. "I-I haven't talked to my family in years..."

Pyrrha and Jaune were silent as they allowed Blake to come to her own decision. Eventually, their friend, lover, and comrade took a deep shaking breath. "Could you be there with me?"

The Partners nodded. "Why wouldn't we be?" Jaune asked in a shocked tone of voice. The idea that he, or Pyrrha, _wouldn't_ support Blake was baffling.

"Thanks," Blake said simply as Pyrrha pulled her into a hug. "I'm going to talk to my team about some stuff. I'll let you know when I'm ready."

Blake separated from her lovers. Pyrrha and Jaune watched her go to her teammates.

"This is a big step for Blake," Jaune mused.

Pyrrha smiled. "She will have strong support. Blake will have her team and us, along with Nora and Ren."

"We'll be there for her..." Jaune agreed. "We all will."

The next day, Blake had asked Pyrrha and Jaune to join her in the Library. Specifically, they were to meet her in Study Room Four. Pyrrha was curious as to what the room was like. Her mind was soon filled with images of her lovers ravishing each other. Jaune was at her side, chatting about wanting to do something nice for both Pyrrha and Blake, and didn't notice that had stopped working. She leaned into Jaune in order to keep upright as her mind slipped deeper into the voyeuristic fantasies populating her thoughts.

"That...would be splendid, Jaune," Pyrrha spoke in a breathless, rushed, and flustered voice to help end the one-sided nature of the conversation.

"Is everything okay, Pyr?"

"I-I was just thinking...Study Room Four is where you and Blake had your…encounter, correct?" The Invincible Girl asked.

"Uh, yeah," Jaune asked sheepishly. He was well aware of the unique semi-open dynamic of his relationship with Pyrrha and Blake. It occasionally took some thought to realize just how unconventional everything was, but the strangely stable arrangement worked.

' _What is all this really?'_ Jaune asked. He knew he loved Pyrrha. Jaune was also becoming more and more certain he loved Blake as well. _'At the end of the day...I guess I want this to be about more than sex...'_

The confession shocked him. Then Pyrrha added to the shock with a cautious, "I think that would have been a grand sight..."

Jaune gulped as they walked up the stairs to the library. "I guess we all have a lot to talk about."

"Yes," Pyrrha agreed. "I would imagine that is why Blake suggested Study Room Four. That location gives us the most privacy."

"Yeah," Jaune echoed as he put a hand on the small of Pyrrha's back to politely guide her into the study room. A number of shocked looks followed the J and P of JNPR into the room where Blake Belladonna was waiting.

"Hi," Blake said with uncertainty.

"Hi," Pyrrha responded as she took a seat.

"Hi," Jaune parroted playfully. He received a flat look from both of the women in his life. "What, I hang out with Nora, Yang, and Ruby as much as you two do. What did you expect?"

"Emotional maturity from our lover and favorite author," Blake deadpanned. The momentary shock to her system let her center herself.

Jaune looked at Blake in confusion, then to Pyrrha, and finally back to Blake. "You... _have_ met me right?"

"Oh shut up," Blake actually laughed. Pyrrha giggled as well. "I wanted somewhere we could talk..."

"We're here for you," Pyrrha spoke for herself and her partner.

Blake looked down as she tried to gather her thoughts. Eventually she blurted out, "Is what we have just sex? I know you two probably are have something more, but where...where do I fit in all of this?"

The fear of rejection was so evident in Blake's voice that Pyrrha and Jaune simply had to embrace her. Words were very unnecessary. They could only do harm. A whole lot of tears flowed.

"I don't want to be alone anymore."

Those simple words encapsulated the single most fundamental truth in the hearts of Blake, Jaune, and Pyrrha. They did not want to be alone.

More than that, they were tired of hiding.

"To hell with it all," Jaune declared. "I want to tell the world. Our Teams support us. If anyone else has a problem with us then they can fuck themselves right off a building. I love both of you."

"To hell with it all," Pyrrha agreed.

"Jaune...did I hear that last bit right?" Blake forced out a joke. She wanted to show her gratitude and that she was slowly easing back to her normal near-brutally sharp wit.

"I think so..." Jaune huffed. "I think someone slipped us the Evil Clone of our favorite person, Blake. There's only one way to find out."

"Jaune..." Pyrrha hissed dangerously.

Blake grinned like the cat who ate the canary. "How do we do that?"

"Exploit Pyrrha's only weaknesses...she's ticklish in that little spot where her shoulder meets her neck and on her left thigh! If she laughs, she's _not_ an evil clone!" Jaune 'betrayed' his partner.

"Dibs on the thigh!" Blake exclaimed, fully confident that she was fully accepted by Jaune and Pyrrha. The Invincible Girl squealed as she came under attack from her two 'friends'. For a moment, Pyrrha considered falling back on her Semblance. That moment was snatched away as quickly as her breath when Jaune ruthlessly exploited her shoulder weak spot. Blake was wearing her school uniform and had no metal. Jaune, likewise, was in his school uniform and only had the small bit of metal on his belt buckle. That wasn't enough to stall him, at least as she was laughing under the ferocious attack.

She was a Huntress and a four-time Mistral Regional Champion! There _had_ to be something she could do! Rational thought wasn't exactly an option at the moment, so she did the next best thing and kissed Jaune deeply while simultaneously throwing her free leg over Blake's shoulder. She was rewarded by Blake burying her face in Pyrrha's womanhood and Jaune's hands moving under her jacket.

Alas, all good things must come to an end. Blake huffed. "We're going to get caught. It's the middle of the day. As much as I can vouch for this being a _very_ nice place to have sex...the three of us aren't exactly quiet."

"I'm all for risking it," Jaune declared after consulting his second brain very thoroughly.

Pyrrha buried her face in the crook of Jaune's neck. "I have to agree with Blake, Jaune."

"We could always take him to where this whole thing started," Blake said with a smirk evident in her voice.

"I believe that would be a fitting way to celebrate this new step," Pyrrha agreed.

"Would one of you divinely beautiful women explain to the very confused male in the room where, literally and figuratively, this conversation is going?"

"You'll see," Blake and Pyrrha coordinated their answer.

"I hold the future of your favorite books in my hands," Jaune countered.

Blake put a finger to her lips in thought. "Pyrrha, we _can_ beat Jaune in a fight. What if we just overpowered him and took over writing _Ninjas of Love_ ourselves?

"That sounds grand! Jaune would also be at our mercy..." Pyrrha trailed off at the end.

The conversation and joking stopped as Jaune snaked his arm across Pyrrha's lower back and Blake latched onto Pyrrha's free left arm. They couldn't help but continue to radiate acceptance, happiness, and a good bit of lust as they walked out.

"Ah...crap," Jaune muttered. The girls gave him a confused look. Using his free arm, Jaune forlornly motioned to a table where Team PNKE was playing Blackjack.

"I still can't believe they all weren't killed in initiation…" Blake pondered.

Pyrrha sighed. "Things aren't getting much better...look who is heading our way."

Jaune and Blake cursed under their breath as a cruelly smirking CRDL was approaching. To everyone's surprise, it was Dove Bronzewing who spoke first. "So, which one do you use your dick on Pyrrha?"

"Walk away assholes," Jaune warned dangerously. "Next time, there may not be anyone to drive the Ursa away."

"Jauney-boy's balls have fully dropped. Wonders never cease," Cardin mocked.

Blake rolled her eyes. "At least Jaune is fuckable."

"What was that?" Sky snapped.

"They are saying that the closest you all will get to sex is a date with Rosie Palms," Jaune snapped.

"If you're lucky, she might even let a bottle of lotion join in," Blake sassed.

"Whereas, _we_ are going to enjoy each others' company," Pyrrha declared. "I would wish you a 'good day', but you four are so miserable and hate-filled that I doubt such a thing is possible."

"Good luck continuing to push every woman in Beacon away with your shitty attitude," Jaune taunted. "Want to get food first or..."

"Or!" The two beautiful women declared firmly.

"Holy shit! We're trending!" Kobe declared. "The video's already been shared one hundred and nine times by Beacon students!"

"Because you put it on my channel," Ery countered. "No one cares about how wrong your opinions are about sports."

"Ha! I bet #CRDLisunfuckable will be a bigger viral hit than your video!" Pierre challenged.

"Ours is actually creative," Nefritis agreed with his partner.

"You're just taking credit for _us!"_ Blake snapped at 'Team Misanthrope'.

Pyrrha smiled dangerously. "I do believe we should have a spar sometime..."

"Aaaand that's our cue," Kobe blithely commented.

"Have fun, Hero of All Men," Ery said with a wave as PNKE walked back to their degenerate gambling. CRDL was left fuming, but went to 'discuss' matters with PNKE. Fortunately for the eight men in question, Glynda Goodwitch had arrived in anticipation of CRDL and PNKE causing more embarrassment (and property damage) to Beacon.

* * *

Blake's face was a mix of fuming, embarrassment, and humor as she slipped out of Team RWBY's dorm. She was fuming and embarrassed because as she left, Yang and Ruby had told her "Don't have too much fun. JNPR doesn't need their leader's hips broken!"

Pyrrha and Blake weren't _that_ insatiable tonight. The fuming was amplified because Blake lacked the words to describe, even to two of her closest and most treasured friends, the nature of her relationship with Jaune and Pyrrha. It wasn't 'sharing' one or the other. Blake, Pyrrha, and Jaune were equal in the relationship. There was no 'harem'. There was certainly not an open relationship. The situation between the lovers was unique. It did not meet the usual societal expectations of a monogamous relationship or a completely open multiple partner relationship.

A part of Blake truly enjoyed the thought she was part of something new and novel.

She pushed all those thoughts aside as she slipped through Beacon's Campus and arrived at the Laundry Room. Pyrrha and Jaune were waiting. Jaune was wearing a simple white t-shirt and his traditional jeans. Pyrrha was wearing a white tank and very tiny red shorts. Blake looked down at her v-neck crop shirt and black shorts.

"Did we really subconsciously coordinate?"

Pyrrha tapped her chin, one of her habits both Blake and Jaune had begun to pick up on, and hummed. "It appears that way."

"So...why are we in the industrial laundry room?" Jaune queried.

"This is where Nosis and I 'outed' each other a few minutes before you posted the information about the contest," 'Bunko431' revealed.

"We were both quite annoyed by one of your turns of phrase, Jaune," Pyrrha added.

Jaune quickly looked around. This laundry room was very isolated. Pyrrha and Blake had been sneaking off to read his books. That, in addition to being a very awesome mental image, made the turn of phrase that had annoyed Blake and Pyrrha obvious.

"In my defense," Jaune began. "I didn't know you were about to 'enjoy' the series. I thought Pyrrha was going for a run and Blake is sneaky so I didn't even hear Blake leave RWBY's room."

"I am sneaky," Blake agreed.

"Plus, I couldn't hear anything in your dorm over Yang's snoring anyway," Jaune pointed out to his sneaky Faunus girlfriend.

The trio slipped into the laundry room. It was as empty as always, much to the relief of Blake and Pyrrha. The women led their lover deeper into the enormous, and very loud, facility.

"Why come down here?" Jaune asked to the women. "If you just wanted to read my books, why come down here?"

"I don't think we were coming down here just to read..." Blake teased.

Pyrrha blushed. She had made love to both of her partners, but for some reason admitting her past 'activities' was something else entirely.

It hit her out of the blue...she wanted them to _see_ , but couldn't find the words to express it.

Fortunately, somewhat, Blake Belladonna intervened. A wicked, but playfully friendly, smile appeared on her lips. "Why don't you show us, Pyrrha?"

"I haven't performed for an audience since my last tournament match," Pyrrha teased.

"We've been replaced by John Grey from Mistral, Blake," Jaune theatrically lamented.

Blake removed her bow and flattened her Faunus ears flush with her hair. "I'm devastated."

Pyrrha quickly retaliated by hitting Jaune in the face with her shorts. Blake used her superior reflexes to dodge Pyrrha's tank top. The redhead stuck her tongue out at both Blake and Jaune.

"Tempting, isn't it?" Jaune asked Blake.

"Very," Blake agreed.

Pyrrha laughed. "If you two behave, I may put it to better use later..."

"Have I mentioned that I love you two? I don't think I've done that enough..." Jaune babbled.

Pyrrha decided that the time for banter, amusing as it was, had passed. She hopped onto the nearest counter. A thrill went down her spine and blossomed outwards as Pyrrha reveled in the lust and adoration Jaune and Blake were radiating for her.

Pyrrha decided to reward her dearest 'fans'. She spread legs wide, hiding nothing from her audience. Pride stoked the burning desire in her core as Jaune took a step forward. Blake, always the more controlled of Pyrrha's lovers, also had a glazed look in her eyes that betrayed the base animalistic needs that lurked in every person on Remnant.

This was the power Pyrrha held.

She placed her left leg in a more comfortable position and her fingers began their fevered work. As Jaune watched, he felt a familiar pair of arms snake around his waste.

"I wonder...who fills her thoughts?" Blake's teasing whisper filled his ears. The slight touch of her breath was amplified by Jaune's lust, not just for the image of Pyrrha pleasuring herself, but for the lust he held for the Faunus holding him tightly. Jaune wanted to ask Pyrrha. He wanted to _hear_ her say it, but all he could manage was something approaching a growl. Blake kissed Jaune's neck and ran her hands across his chest. "I think he wants you to say it, Pyrrha..."

No words could escape her throat as she bucked against her fingers.

"Say it," Blake repeated.

"Ngh," Pyrrha continued her relentless minstrations. It was all Blake could do to restrain Jaune. The buildup would be for nothing if Jaune lost control. Then, the magic word left Pyrrha's lips. "J-Jaune!"

Blake moved her hands from enjoying the fruits of Pyrrha's training of Jaune and unzipped his pants with one hand. Her free hand reached into Jaune's jean pocket and slipped out a condom. Deftly, the midnight-tressed Huntress sheathed Jaune's 'sword'. "I'm going to guide you both. Pyrrha lean all the way back, please."

With a bit of reluctance, Pyrrha complied. Blake released a trembling breath as her desire to be a dominant partner in a relationship was being fulfilled.

"Go, Jaune," Blake guided. Jaune advanced ravenously. He entered Pyrrha. The author and knight, alongside Blake, were rewarded with a ragged moan of pure relief and pleasure. "Lift your legs, Pyrrha," the Faunus continued to instruct her lovers. "Now, Jaune, cross her legs."

There was a moment of confusion, but Jaune complied. He began to thrust with fervor. The partners were soon covered in a sheen of sweat. Almost immediately after discarding her clothes, Blake joined Pyrrha on the counter-top and began to see to her own needs.

"So deep...so deep," Pyrrha repeated the mantra several times. Blake loved seeing the look of ecstasy etched onto her girlfriend's face. Her boyfriend looked equally drowned in the pleasure. " **Jaune!"** Pyrrha scream came ragged and free as she orgasmed. Jaune managed to disengage while Blake leaned over and kissed Pyrrha. Eagerly, Pyrrha's lips parted and allowed both women's tongues to enter into a fierce battle. Jaune watched in awe. The video had been amazing. This...was unbelievable. He could feel the heat radiating off his lovers.

"What do you want, Pyrrha?" Jaune asked. Blake's directorial debut had intrigued him greatly.

"Fuck Blake," Pyrrha gasped after breaking the kiss. "I want to watch you fuck Blake."

Jaune nodded. He really couldn't say no to either of the women in his life. Eager to please both women, he strode forward. Blake's left leg rose to meet Jaune and stopped him in his tracks.

"I think I'm still in charge."

Jaune ran his hand along Blake's calf and further down her leg. "You sure?"

"I..." Blake started. Jaune interrupted her by sliding his middle and ring fingers into her waiting pussy. "Dust..."

Jaune chuckled and leaned forward to kiss Blake. The gorgeous woman ground desperately against her boyfriend's fingers. She loved that not only was he striving to drive deep within her, but giving her clit a glorious amount of attention with his thumb. "Let me get ready," Jaune whispered.

Blake nodded. Jaune quickly produced another condom and joined the women on the counter. Pyrrha was enjoying the show. To show her gratitude, she kissed Jaune after he laid down. Moments later, Blake descended onto Jaune. She was positioned almost perpendicular to Jaune. Blake began to bounce and grind against Jaune's pubic bone. Pyrrha watched her lovers join. The Invincible Girl _loved_ the drunk with pleasure expression that covered Blake's face. Pyrrha loved the mewls, moans, and mutterings that escaped her lover's throat as her precious Jaune attempted to drown her in pleasure. Jaune was evidently spurred on by Blake's vocalizations. He began to buck and thrust with intensity.

Blake began to _scream._ She had lost herself to the moment. Pyrrha scrambled to her feet and decided to join in the love-making. The redhead planted a kiss, deep and hungry, on Blake's neck. An arm rested on Blake's opposite shoulder so that Pyrrha could caress Blake's exposed Faunus ears.

"Gods!" Blake cried out; voice slurred with pleasure. "Gods!" She cried again as she came.

She collapsed off Jaune with a very pleased grin replacing the drunk look from earlier. Jaune had barely removed the condom from his shaft when Blake and Pyrrha reminded him that they were two of the premier Huntresses in Beacon. They launched themselves at Jaune's cock with predatory ferocity.

And he was perfectly okay with that.

Pyrrha and Blake began lashing Jaune with their tongues. His head crashed back onto the counter with a gruff, "Holy shit..."

Blake cupped Jaune's balls as she worked on eagerly ensuring Jaune was clean. Pyrrha ceased for a moment, and Jaune was quite disappointed when both women paused. That disappointment burned away as Pyrrha sandwiched Jaune with her breasts. Blake quickly straddled Jaune and nearly used her knees as a vice for the Arc's _actual_ head. Pyrrha began using her tits to stroke Jaune's dick. Blake was not idle either. She lapped at Jaune's _other_ head.

Needless to say, Jaune didn't last long under such a protracted and vigorous assault.

"I'm not sure how you can keep going, but I'm not going to complain..." Blake teased as she grabbed some unfortunate student's pillowcase to wipe her face off.

"I have two goddesses, how could I _not_ fulfill my duty?" Jaune asked.

"Poet," Pyrrha cooed while pilfering another pillowcase. "Blake, roll over. I have another idea..."

"They've been amazing so far," Blake responded as she was very eager to comply.

The Mistral native crawled on top of her Faunus lover and began kissing her passionately. She broke the kiss for a moment. Jaune had an idea of where this was going and slipped off the table. Pyrrha flashed Jaune a pleased grin before saying, "Don't go in yet, Jaune. 'Split' the difference..."

The author was impressed with Pyrrha's joke. He was, however, far far far far more interested in carrying out her request. Jaune quickly slid in between the two gorgeous women. They began to grined against each other and Jaune. Blake and Pyrrha's moans from the delicious friction were muffled by their kiss and dueling tongues. Once again, Jaune was driven over the edge.

"Oum in Heaven," Jaune breathed and collapsed on the floor. Pyrrha and Blake were also exhausted from the wondrous encounter. They both crawled off the counter and joined Jaune on the floor. Both women were grateful that Jaune had stolen someone's bedsheet and spread it across the floor. Pyrrha snuggled against Jaune's right side. Blake claimed Jaune's left.

"That was incredible. We will definitely do this again," Pyrrha sighed blissfully.

Blake played with a strand of Jaune's hair. "Agreed. I've never been happier..."

"Me either. I've never felt so alive or wanted," Jaune said in support.

"People 'love' me, but not truly. Not like either of you," Pyrrha added.

Jaune actually rolled his eyes. "Pyrrha, I know if you wrote that in a chat room you'd have quotation marks around that, but they only care about living vicariously through you. That's hollow. We're real. And damn it, I'm going to make sure you, and you too Blake, get all the love you can handle."

"Can you kill Ayano in a book? She's our least favorite character. That would be a lovely way to show us how much you care," Pyrrha joked.

"I can manage that," Jaune acquiesced. "Oh, the Vytal Festival Ball is coming up...how are we going to work out the dance schedule?"

"Stejar Alblastru," Blake used Jaune's pseudonym playfully. "Are you asking _both_ of us to the dance?"

"The only way I wouldn't take you is being deployed to battle a horde of Grimm and/or being arrested and shipped off to Atlas. Even then, I'd probably escape and take you both to that dance."

"I think we can accept your invitation," Blake answered with a peck on Jaune's cheek.

"There isn't anyone I would dream of going with besides both of you," Pyrrha quickly agreed.

Jaune whooped in triumph. He would have pumped his fists, but he was immobilized by his demotion to 'warm-body-pillow'. The trio simply basked in contented silence for several minutes.

"I feel like we can change the world right now," Jaune confessed.

Blake smiled. "I think we will."

"Together," Pyrrha declared.

"Together," Jaune and Blake agreed.

There were no guarantees in life for Huntsmen and Huntresses. However, the three lovers were determined to soldier on to ensure they got their happy ending.

Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a poll that is (hopefully) up on my Fanfic.net profile. I'd appreciate it if y'all would vote in that. Feel free to PM me!


End file.
